Finding Our Music
by xXChirushiXx
Summary: Ikutos girlfriend disappears when she moved away, noone can contact her, he changes/Imu is a girl in a boys dorm, something happens to her parents and she moves to Seiyo. What happens when she meats Amu's friends. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, AMUTO! Ramahiko! - ON HIATUS!
1. Changes in the Sonata

_Chi: YES! Finally I'm publishing this first chapter_

_Ikuto: What that meant to mean... when did you write this chapter?_

_Chi: Like a whole month ago but I have been writing more, pre-writing it just in cause i get out of SC for a bit and can't continue the story for a bit._

_Ikuto: Like.. WHAT! YOU WILL GET OUT OF US LIKE WE'RE JUST OUT OF DATE!_

_Chi: No, I might start watch something like bleach (watched almost all of it) with a friend and i get... kinda obsessive..._

_Ikuto: You mean your like obsessive with ME! oh and the rest of sc..._

_Chi: yer... more-ly the latter..._

_Ikuto: WHA-_

_Chi: -Ok, Ok, Ikuto. Just shut up and let me get on with it._

_Ikuto: Fine..._

_RAN: GO SHUGO CHARA, GO. GO SHUGO CHARA GO in which xXChirushiXx doesn't own!_

_Ikuto: whats that. *points to Ran*_

_Chi: *grabs Ran and forces her back into her egg* You don't come in till like... later... so stay in there..._

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><em><span>Summary<span>__:_

_Ikuto's girlfriend moved away in year 5, she stopped replying to any, and every call, text or voice mails from all her friends in Seiyo. _She literally falls of the face of the earth... So w_hat does Ikuto do, he somewhat _changes _into a completely different person and treats all girls like there just there to be used and thrown away._

_When one, already cut in half gets cut again into quarters, _everything _changes..._

_Imu is a girl in a boys dorm, she was put there because of a misunderstanding; her life turns into hell when she is found out but she can cope with it. She is thrown into a pit of despair when her parents have to go on an unexpected _'holiday' _and she is left with everything including her little sister. When Iri comes along, he is able to help her reach the top of the pit. Imu and her sister end up moving in with Iri's family and she ends up meeting Amu's old friends_

But the question everyone wants to know is: "Where is Amu..."

_**Ages:**_

Hinamori Amu: 14-15

Mashiro Rima: 14

Hinamori Arika _(OC)_: 14-15

Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau: 14-15

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 15-16

Fujisaki Nagihiko: 14-15

Sooma Kukai: 15-16

Yuiki Yaya: 13

Sanjo Kairi: 13

Yamamoto Lulu: 15

Yamabuki Saaya: 15

Suzuki Seiichiro: 13

Hotari Tadase: 15

Hinamori Ami: 5

Ito Shaoran: 15

Satouto Beni: 16

_**And just noting, school in Japan only has one day off, one day in the weekend, which is Sunday and this Fanfic will be going with Japan's school days, Monday to Saturday, not the western worlds.**_

_**Note: I don't know the Japanese Holiday system to if I get it wrong, tell me it in a review and I will fix it. Thx**_

_**Finding Our Music**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Chapter 1:.<strong>__**  
><strong>_~Changes in the Sonata~

~Amu's Pov~

"Imu is such a whore; I heard that she tried to hit on my brother," one girl says.

"Yeah, she is such a slut for sneaking into the boy's dorms." The first girls '_best friend_' replies.

"I heard that she dressed as a boy so she could get out of staying in the girls dorms." Another girl complains.

I look away as the other girls talk about 'Imu'; they had found out only two days ago that 'Imu', was me, well, that's what I call myself when I feel like acting like a boy and I don't feel like explaining that I was brought up as a tomboy. Anyway, I'm dressed as a boy today. I am wearing my white blouse, tie, blazer and today, some navy coloured jeans. My hair is cut short so that it hugs my face and the longest piece only just touches my collar.

I look back; the girls are still talking, just loud enough so that I could just hear them, on purpose. The girl with long blond hair in two pigtails calls me a whore again.

I enrolled in the school as a girl. But the day that I came to drop my stuff off at the dorm I dressed as a boy, the girls wouldn't let me stay in any of their dorm rooms. The principal then put me in one of the boy's dorms with his most trusted students; he didn't tell them that I was a girl, it must have slipped his mind. Though I don't see how they are his most trusted students, now that I actually know them.

I stayed in bed sick three days ago and that was how I was found out. I stayed in my pyjamas and Tsukiyomi Ikuto walked in with _another _girl. They noticed me, the girl then walked over to me and had said 'may you hurry up and go to class Hinamori Imu-sempai; Ikuto-koi and I would like to be alone'. I tried to get up; I hated it when Tsukiyomi-sempai would bring girls in each lunch time or during the holidays. I was the only one in our dorm room who know what he was like. He did _it _a lot. I had a bad fever that day and… I fell out of bed as I was trying to get out. I fainted and I think the girl, _don't remember her name_, caught me from falling off the bed… I think that's when the two found out… It somehow ended up around the school as soon as Ikuto or his one night stand girl friend started gossiping about it yesterday around lunch.

I snap back into the present as Tsukiyomi's sister's hand comes in contact with my cheek.

"YOU WHORE! Why is Ikuto Onii-tan late! What were you doing last night!" She screams into my face.

She has Tsukiyomi's midnight eyes and long blond hair; she was the one calling me a whore before.

"How am I meant to know where he is?" I say without looking at her, although, I already could think of an idea of what he was doing now, last night and I know where he was, which was exactly where his sister would think he was at - the dorm room.

"Well you bitc-" She is interrupted by the teacher walking through the door.

"Everyone go sit down at _your _seats." He emphasised the '_your_' referring to Ikuto's sister. She looks at him, and then calmly heads back to her seat as if nothing had happened between us. Because the teacher trusted her, he let it go.

It was PC _(A/N: PC stands for parental care… I think, also called homeroom in other schools and other countries; I'll call it PC here cause that's what we call it at my school in Aust. :3) _and my next class is music, I haven't played my bagpipe in years but I still remember how to play it; I was always good with playing and reading music, I also played the guitar and saxophone, once.

Once Mr-Whats-ever-his-name-is finishes talking and PC was over, I race to the roof and hid behind the little room that the stairs exited from, on the opposite side of the door. Many people skip out on music classes on the roof; knowing that Ikuto's sister only liked singing, she likes to skip class as well because the music classes here only let us play instruments. I hide - scared of her now.

Of cause she comes up with her two 'best-friends'; it always looks like she's just using them to me. She is follow by four boys, all from her fan-club. I stay hidden till they all leave which is at lunch, she skipped four classes, and I only wanted to skip music…

My last two classes of the day are drama ( which I hated) and maths. I watch the clock as each lessen passes, waiting, waiting for it to be the end of the day; after today, there was only two days left of school before the half yearly holidays. I had a slight smile on as I watch the clock tick, tick, tick as it neared 3pm. I have to go the PC before I can go back to the dorms to start packing; I am so excited to go home, back to my house in Tokyo.

As I head out of PC, Ikuto's sister comes up to me, "WHAT WERE YOU SMILING ABOUT IN CLASS!" she yells in my face.

"Why?" I say trying to sound confident without trying to start a fight.

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO GET BACK _ON TO _MY ONII-tan!"_(A/N: Onii: big brother)_

I stare at her in shock; _that was what she was thinking, that I had tried to hook-up with her brother? _She notices my shock.

"You aren't?" she says quietly.

Her two 'friends' lived nearby so they didn't have to board but they had to leave straight away, the teacher and the rest of the second year students had already left, doing their own things. It was just Ikuto's sister and I in the room.

I feel slightly mad, she was the over-protective younger sister type, "No! I never have and I never will!"

She looks at me in surprise as if I had said something that she didn't expect. I'm not going to tell her about Tsukiyomi's and all of his '_girl friends_' 'cause I don't know what would happen. He is such a player.

"Than… what was Ikuto onii-tan so happy about in the last year or so… and-" her voice dies off as she got too quiet for me to hear. "Why were you smiling than?" she comes back strongly.

Fine, I have to tell her otherwise she won't drop this, "I'm going home these holidays; I haven't seen my family since last year's half yearly holidays and… I want to see my imouto-chan, Ami." I look down,_(A/N: imouto: little sister)_"I miss them and I fell so bad that I missed Ami's entrance ceremony for kindergarten at the start of the year." I look at her with gilt in my eyes.

She's looking at me, with shock in her eyes, "Well… Well I'm going with you to your room until curfew so you don't do anything to my brother." She says, her voice sounding unsure of what to say.

"Ok" I feel fine with that, I know that even if I wanted '_Ikuto_' I wouldn't be able to do anything to him because all the boys in my dorm room come in at the same time and they wouldn't let me; I let out a little giggle. If only they knew what he does every lunch time and each school holiday night.

(_**In Amu's dorm**_)

As both us girls walk into the room we see all five boys from my dorm sitting on the ground playing _our _game of monopoly, "WHAT!" I yell at them in shock. They all jump at the sudden unexpected sound then their heads all flash in our direction with surprise in their expressions; _didn't they hear us come in?_They all have the look on them; by now, after almost a day and a half after word got out, they all must know. I'm still acting like myself, as if nothing happened. I don't want to start packing while they all watch as I would get out my 'girls' clothes, bras etc in which I don't own many and put them into bags… "You started the monopoly game without me!" I yell at them with fake surprise in my voice.

"Um…"Shaoran says unsurely."Yeah, Imu; we've been counting how many rounds we've had this arvo so…"

They all had the look on their faces, the one that shows that they had one, and only one question they all wanted to ask and all have answered.

"Fuck this."

They all looked at me, including Ikuto's sister whom I still didn't know what her name was, "Yes I am a girl, and no-" I turn and look at the girl behind me, "I'm still a virgin. Now how many goes did I miss so that I get that many goes all at once?" I turn back to the boys as I say this and sit down, I smile.

"Ehhhh-!" they all say at once with shock in both their faces and voices.

"How many goes have I missed?" I say with a fake impatient sound in my voice. I am so happy to have that off my chest.

"Um… 2 rounds-" Tsukiyomi-sempai scarcely manages to say.

"O-_Kay_" I emphasise the 'kay' part in a happy voice.

Half-way during the game, I unfortunately notice the boys looking up and down at my body and then they would stop at my chest before looking away. I tried to catch Tsukiyomi as he would only stare at my chest, and it was all the time except for when it was his go and when his eyes finally would meet mine. We played 10 more rounds between dinner and supper, before curfew; Tsukiyomi's sister had to leave then. I pushed my bed next to the window. It was the single bed on the opposite side of the room from the door and the closest one to the large window. I only could to push it a meter and a half but I still wanted more distance from the boys that now knew that they had been sleeping in the same room as a girl for the last year and a bit, talked about guy stuff with a girl for the last year and a bit and talked about who they liked to a girl for the last year and a bit… who knows what they would do to me… I soon fell asleep in a defensive position after lights out._(A/N: is it even possible to go to sleep lying down in a bed in a defensive position. XD lol Lucy: yes it is Chels.)_

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p>~Ikuto's Pov~<p>

Lying down trying to fall asleep, I remember the first day Imu showed up, _he… she always felt different and I was so open to him- her that h- she even knew about his secret affairs and all nighters that he had had with so many girls and yet, she was a girl too…_

_A skinny boy walked through the dorm room's doors nervously, 'why he was so nervous, everyone in the dorm except me is in his grade and he should know them' I thought. I whispered to Shaoran "do you know that guy? Wasn't he in your year in elementary school?"_

"_No, never seen him" he had replied with a bored tone while he was unpacking his stuff._

_I looked back at the skinny boy; he looked like if I came up and hit him, he would fall apart. I walked over to him and introduced myself._

"_Hi, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I'm this dorm room's captain."_

_After everyone's introductions, 'Imu' waited for us to leave before unpacking his- her bags._

_He looked somewhat familiar; he looked somewhat like 'that bitch' with short hair..._

_Dam, I'm still not used to calling Imu a girl…_I smirk in the darkness. _Dam, why'd I think of 'that bitch' again? _I climb out of bed quietly and crawl over to Shaoran; he is my best friend other than the _boy _named Imu that I had shared literally everything with.

"Sha, sha-kun." I say trying to get his attention.

"What?" he replies coldly, he was close to sleep.

"Help me play a prank on Imu-ku- Imu-chan." I say this as a statement, not taking no for an answer.

He spins round under his sheets to face me then he leans up to lean on his arm, "fine, but I get to choose the prank."

I think about this for a second; _it is better for Sha to choose it because my plan would end up being trying to make a move on her. _"Sure." I smirk

"K, go wake the others up and get every to get their cans of whipped cream." His eyes are full of laughter and he places a cheeky smile on his face.

We had brought cans of whipped cream when we first came, the first cans became empty as soon as we got them; we became sick after that, Imu wasn't there yet, she came second week of school. We bought two more cans each afterwards, just in case we ever needed them again; although the cream would be off now, it would be the best prank to use off cream.

I smirk at him, _it's even better than my idea for the prank_. I wake the others up and we all dig out our whipped cream cans out of our bags, out of our cupboards and out of our drawers… Once we finish, we all head back to bed, wanting to morning to come quicker to see Imu's reaction…

It takes me forever to get to sleep because I am so excited but I eventually enter the darkness...

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p>~Amu's Pov~<p>

(_**The morning**_)

It is cold and I can feel a slight breeze on me legs, I slowly opened my eyes then blink. _The boys have striped m-_

…

_Oh, they've just stripped the bed… thank god_. I crawl up onto my elbow to look for the boys,_they aren't in their beds_. I hear a squish like sound. I look to where it came from, underneath my elbow.

"Ahhhhh!"

There's cream everywhere in my bed, i look down to me body, _Fuck, _there's -_maybe 'F' sized_- boobs out of whipped cream on me and even more cream smudge all over my body…

I hear something, I jumped up and ran over to one of the cupboards and throw the door off its hinges in anger. Shaoran and Tsukiyomi are just standing there staring at me and my '_F_' sized whipped cream boobs. A body falls out of the cupboard onto the floor laughing, _Shaoran ._I '_grope_' one of my '_F_' cup boobs and chuck it at Shaoran's face. He just laughs harder.

"We were just trying to make you more _girly_." Another voice says with a smirking sound to it.

"-and what! Girly in your eyes! I don't have- NO I DON'T WANT TO BE like all the other girls you bring in for all your ONE NIGHT STANDS!" I yell while spinning round to face him.

The other cupboards fly open on their own after hearing what I just said. They were all staring at Tsukiyomi in shock.

"What did you just say Imu?" Beni asks.

"Yeah, you all heard me. Tsukiyomi Ikuto's a man whore-" I repeat, using easier words for the boys to understand before Tsukiyomi throws his hand around my mouth and drags me into the bathroom; getting cream all over him.

"Your bitch," he whispers then slapped me like a girl.

"THAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, YOU ASSHOLE!" I yell at his face. He had always been so open to me and I just betrayed his trust… but he's already betrayed mine. I look down in guilt and then got mad again. I swiped my hand across my chest getting the entire second '_F_' cup whipped cream boob onto my hand and hurl it into Ikuto's eyes than I race out the room.

I run over to my cupboard to get my school blouse, tie, blazer and some full length black jeans out of my cupboard, wanting to get out of here. I open the cupboard door, cold, off smelling whipped cream tumbles onto me, _crap_; getting me even creamier. I feel awful. All the guys stare at me before laughing again. It this time I feel like crying, but I haven't cried in public for years. I looked up at my clothes they were all covered in off cream too. I blink my eyes trying to reduce the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. Subsequently I walk over to my drawers to get my underwear and a new wrapping to wrap up my chest again; I hide my bras in bag, I never even took them out when I came. I open the draws to see that they're filled with cream too. The tears seam even more threatening now...

I collapse on my cream filled bed. Shaoran-kun came up to me; _he must have gotten over his laughter._

"Sorry," he looks at me, "I guess we went a little overboard, I'll tell the teacher that you are packing for the holidays. We will hurry up and leave before you kill us…"

"Thank yo-" I am interrupted by Tsukiyomi entering the room with cream still on some of his face.

"You dam bitc-" Shaoran disappears to be then reappeared next to Tsukiyomi with his hand over Tsukiyomi's mouth before he could finish speaking. _He's a quick runner…_

"Ok, cause we're all already dressed for school, Ikuto-sempai and I will clean up ourselves and then we will all leave you to do your… cleaning thing. Sorry." Shaoran puts a smile on to cheer me up.

I look at them blankly as he heads to the bathroom dragging the unwilling Tsukiyomi with him; finally the two exit. Afterwards, all the guys left the room, closing the front door.

I look around, _at least the doona and my bed sheets are still clean_. I collect the dark clothes out of my cupboard and wiped them down with my hands in the bathroom, letting all the cream fall into the bathtub. I then dropped them into the washing machine and put the washing-powder in. I had a lot of cleaning up to do.

I kept blinking; keeping the tears that wanted to come out, in…

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><em><strong>: This was meant to be chapter 2 but I couldn't make it any longer so I just added it to chapter 1:.<strong>__**  
><strong>_(A/N: last chapter I used past tense but 'cause I'm used to using present tense I'm changing this chapter to present tense)

~Ikuto's Pov~

_**(In the third year class room)**_

I look out the window; I have maths now_ (A/N: it's the first lesson of the day and they have 6 periods throughout one day)_ and English next. I wonder if Imu's finished cleaning her stuff so I can go back to the room with Amaya. _I want to see her bod- SHUT UP, stop thinking perverted thoughts; you want to stay with Amaya don't you? YES I do, no more perverted thinking…_I have a smile on my face, I look up at the clock; my smile grows wider. Only four minutes till end of class.

The second years and our third years have mixed English classes; Shaoran, Utau and Imu from the second year are in my English class; I don't know if I should be looking forward to English or not…

The five minutes go very quickly as I just doddle chibi characters with cat ears and tails, they are all the same person but in different positions and as I am a crappy drawer, they all suck.

As I walk out of the room, headed for our English room, I see Utau, my little sister. I'm curious about why she was with Imu yesterday when Imu came back to the dorm later than usual with her but I don't want to ask, she won't leave me alone all day if I do. _That changes if she co-_

"Ikuto Onii-tan! Ikuto Onii-tan!" Utau sees me and is running up to me. "Let's walk to the English room together. And..." She pauses, "why isn't Imu here?"

I stare at her than realise that she wouldn't know; only our dorm knows and I would like it to stay that way. "She wasn't feeling very well this morning so she's having the morning off and will come to school later toda-"

"WHAT!" she says, wide-eyed "What she do to you? Don't tell me that that slut got pregnant overnight! And with which guy, please don't tell me she hoped onto you!"

"WHAT? What on earth are you talking about, she has to do some dam packing and cleaning before the holidays so I'm just telling people that Imu is sick!" I say quite quickly in shock at her remark trying to not get anymore rumours going around about my once- best friend. _Oh, I now know why Imu never called me by my first name; she never felt that it was right 'cause she was hiding her sexuality from me…_

"Oh…" Utau replies in shock of her misunderstanding. _Even if Imu did it with me, it would be me forcing her, not her onto me _I thought. _Utau thinks I'm so innocent, my family would kill me if they knew the truth, hope Imu doesn't tell them._

As I walk in, I see Imu sitting at her seat, at the back; only two seats away from mine. Utau heads to her seat in the second row, Shaoran is already at he's seat is next to mine. As I walk past Imu I say, "Hey, how'd the cleaning go" playfully, net meaning much damage.

"Fuck off man whore" she replies coldly without even looking up. I shiver, and it' not from being cold…

Class goes slowly without anything interesting until the last fifteen minutes from class finishing. The principle knocks on the classroom door.

Our teacher lets him in. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to Hinamori Am- Imu." The principle says to the teacher.

I notice Utau smirking and many other girls in the class giggling.

Imu walked up to the front silently and is lead just outside the door and up a little bit; I could just see the two. I ignore the teacher and everyone else's noise, trying to eavesdrop on Imu's conversation but I can't over the noise of everyone talking about Imu. Suddenly Imu turns white and falls so that she's using the principle as support to stand.

Utau jumps up, "Just as I knew it, she's a whore; she's trying to hit on the principle!" The teacher wasn't concentrating so she didn't see who said it because right afterwards, all of the girls jump up and run out the door causing a lot of commotion. I head out too to see what is wrong with her.

The teacher stops everyone from following them as the principle leads Imu around the corner; she's extremely pale and it looks like she's having trouble walking, that's all I see before they go out of sight.

For the rest of the lesson, everyone was rowdy and loud not doing their work, all had the same two questions: where is Imu and what happened back there. After class it was recess. I head out side to my secret meeting spot with Amaya and with my ways of talking and my '_charm_' I finally convince her to at least try '_it_' with me once. _Amaya is even easier and more naive' than I thought… well she is a first year so that's fine…_

Amaya and I act like ninja_, or is it spy's… oh well, it's one of them_, to get to my dorm room without being seen.

As soon as we get into the dorm room and shut the door I throw myself onto her, we start to make out as I unbutton her blouse and slip it off her. I push her backward towards my bed she collapses onto the bed with me on top.

We suddenly hear something like a wine… I get off Amaya. "Jump under the covers and hide." I'm still in my clothes, she isn't.

I walk over to where the sound was coming from, the other end of the room, Imu's area… I look in her cupboard nervously, nothing in there, not even clothes. I hear the wining sound again; it's coming from Imu's bed. I run over, half hoping she is in her undies or even nothing but then half hoping that she is just normal since the incident last lesson…

Right before I take the doona off, I see some bandages on the ground and one of her bags is unzipped and the top is open, I can see it has bras, undies, skirts and dresses; _her bag of girly stuff. _I'm glad that Amaya didn't see this and that she can't see me now; I'm getting excited to see what's under the bed cover. I flip the doona off the bed I freeze at the sight I see…

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><em>Chi: yes yes yes, it is a long summary and its confusing, its meant to be otherwise it would give the base plotline away; but any way, THIS CHAPTER'S 4402 words long XD<em>

_Lucy: I like the summary it makes sense to me though it s a bit more of a blurb, it doesn't say what is really happening. It just gives hints to make you want read it. Chi tell Ikuto to watch his language._

_Ikuto: Why the fuck am i a complete man whore!_

_Chi: It's not forever and it goes with the storyline... sozz_

_Ikuto: Do I friggin become normal!_

_Chi: YES YOU DO! THIS IS AN AMUTO FANFIC AFTER ALL!_

_Ikuto: Fine... IF IT IS THAN WHERES AMU! I WANT HER NOT SOME FIRST YEAR!_

_Chi: yar yar yar, we'll get there soon enough..._

_Dai: Please don't be made at Chi for making Ikuto so out of character in here, just read the summary, there's a reason why he's like this and he gets over it..._

_Miki: And please review._

_Su: Chi-Chi won't update for one-to-two weeks if she doesn't get like some reviews but even if there's no reviews-_

_Dai: Chi wont just stop writing, she will update in one to two weeks at most even if there's no reviews._

_Ran: Review and you don't need to wait as long. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Su: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED._

_Chi: it's only my second fanfic to tell me if I stuff up._

_Editor/s: Lucy (pineapplexeater)_

Lucy's my besties and i just wanted her to read over my spelling and grammar thx ^ ^_  
><em>


	2. The New Sonata

_Chi: Ya!_

_Ikuto: What the crap are you so happy about...? *annoyed*_

_Chi: I just finished writing chapter 6 ^ ^_

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<strong>_

Hinamori Amu: 14-15

Mashiro Rima: 14

Hinamori Arika (OC): 14-15

Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau: 14-15

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 15-16

Fujisaki Nagihiko: 14-15

Sooma Kukai: 15-16

Yuiki Yaya: 13

Sanjo Kairi: 13

Yamamoto Lulu: 15

Yamabuki Saaya: 15

Suzuki Seiichiro: 13

Hotari Tadase: 15

Hinamori Ami: 5

Ito Shaoran: 15

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><em><strong>: Chapter 2:.<br>**_**~New Sonata~**

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

I stare at her, she's wearing light blue denim short shorts, –_I've never even seen her in shorts, she's always in long jeans_– her school blouse with only four buttons done up just covering where her chest is (_the first two buttons aren't done up, then the next four are_), her tie is really loose. I realise that the bandage on the ground is what she was using to flatten her chest because she was obviously wearing a normal bra now._She did have a large chest, bigger than Amaya's anyway; Amaya's are 'B' cup_… I think to myself. Imu's curled up in a ball, covering her face. The only thing the same was her hair, it was pink, short and layered at the back with bangs and longer bits in front of her ears…

"Imu…?" I put my hand on my shoulder, "so you _are_actually a girl… I se-"

"FUCK UP AND GO FUCK THE GIRL ELSEWHERE!" She screams at me, she doesn't even open her scrunched up eyes as she lifts her head to face me. Her face is wet; _she's been crying… what for?_

Amaya puts her top on under the covers and pokes her head out of the bed. She saw Imu. She jumped up and run to me, hugging mu arm squishing it between her chest. "Imu, you slut…" she faded off as she noticed that Imu hadn't even opened her eyes yet and that she had been crying. She was looking at Imu's clothing. "… you look like a normal girl…" she stated. She looked like she didn't want Imu to know who she was.

"GO FUCK THAT ASSHOLE ELSEWHERE!" she didn't even know which girl she was talking to.

"Asshole..!" I say, "I don't give a shit 'bout you but we will kick you out if you don't stay under those covers." I chuck the doona over her, covering her whole body and face.

I turn to Amaya, "do you want to continue?" I ask with a kind voice, knowing that she couldn't resist.

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><strong>~Amu's Pov~<strong>

I cover my ears; all I can hear are them, them in the same room as I'm in and they both know that I'm friggin' here. I can't friggin' leave, I can't friggin' go home; I have nowhere to go other than here. My head hurts again. I cry again; so what if anyone sees me crying 'cause I don't care anymore, I don't care anymore about anything! The tears fall out of my eyes like a mega-storm that was causing the town of 'my eyes' to flood to the point of everything, every dream, everything, drowning in it. I didn't notice but I was making sobbing and wining noises but no-on came over, _had they already left…?_

'Knock, knock!' "Hinamori Imu? Are you still in here…?" I hear the door open and the sounds of the two others in to room stop.

I pull the doona down so that my head isn't covered by it anymore. The principal is looking at Tsukiyomi's bed and the two humanoid figures under the doona. I jump as Tsukiyomi's sister walks into the dorm room after him and she looks at the principal.

"Um... do you know where Ikuto Onii-ta-" she stops talking as she sees what the principal is looking at in her _Onii-tan's_bed.

I notice that they haven't seen me at this side of the room; Tsukiyomi's bed is the closest bed to the door and mine is the furthest away from it…

I can hear some rustling outside the door, I rub my face with my arm, trying to wipe away the tears but the plan fails, the storm within my eyes still rages; the storm isn't angry, it's sad… and slightly mad…

"Hanii-san, stay there and keep the child with you; cover her ears" the principal manages to say before Tsukiyomi's sister gets out of her shock and goes on a rampage- (_I recognise the name 'Hunii-san from somewhere but can't I think of where)_

"FUCK you Imu! YOU SLUT, WHORE!" Tsukiyomi's sister screams as she takes huge strides toward Tsukiyomi's bed and the two figures; _she must think that one of them is me._

She violently grabs the doona and pulls it off the couple underneath the bed. I see that this time, the girl is Satou Amaya from the first year's fourth class. _I believe that she had a crush on me when she first came… but that's way before everyone found out I am a girl._

Tsukiyomi's sisters face changes from complete anger to shock, as she is seeing her beloved '_Onii-tan_' lying in bed naked with a first year girl. I can't see anything from where I am but I can imagine that he is hiding her body with his and Tsukiyomi's sister is getting the picture…_I think she is at least._

"Onii- tan…" she barely manages to say, suddenly her face changes back to anger."IS THAT IMU'S REALY BODY! HER WITHOUT ALL THE CLOTHES SHE WEARS TO LOOK LIKE A BOY AND HER WIG!" I jump at her remark; _she must be trying to convince herself that it's not Tsukiyomi's fault…_

I jump up out of my bed, "Hey bitch, I'm friggin' over here and that isn't the frigging first time he's done it and it isn't the first frigging slut he's done it with!" I yell at her angrily. Tears still violently flow down my face without anything being able to stop them; Tsukiyomi's sister just stares at me.

The principal looks at me than back at the couple, the two had pulled up the thin sheet over them. The principal walks over to the two, "I'm going to have to see your parents and you may be expelled." He says calmly, Tsukiyomi's sister looks at him with fear in her eyes.

I blink, trying to hold back the storm; still doesn't work and I lose my focus. When I can see them again clearly, Tsukiyomi and Amaya-chan had the doona over them.

"I have a little child here so get dressed under there. Hunii-san, you may come in now." He says to someone out the door.

A young woman walks in holding a little girls hand, Tsukiyomi's sister is now looking at them, "Hi little one-" she is cut off as the little girl runs to me. My eyes widen. The storm in my eyes calms a little bit.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" the little girl yells as the runs across the long room towards me, ignoring the girl who was trying to speak to her.

I start running towards her, she runs into my open arms and I pull her up into a huge hug. "Ami, I thought you… died." I scarcely manage to say. I shut my eyes and sit my head on her; Ami's head snuggles up into my shoulder.

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><strong>~Utau's Pov~<strong>

The little girl looks somewhat familiar; her hair is a light honey/fair brown and it has two pigtails tied up with little pink bows. She is wearing a light pink Lolita dress, high light pink socks and pink little-kid's joggers.

I can hear Imu mutter something in the little girl's ear; _why on earth did the kid ignore me…! Could she be the 'sister' that Imu was talking about…?_

I turn around and see the young woman that brought the child in walking out of the room then back in with some bags.

"Imu-chan, these are Ami-Chan's things so that she can stay here until we find out who your parents would want you to stay with-" Hunii-san says before the child buts in.

"YAY! I get to stay with Onee-chan until mama and papa come home from their long holiday they wanted to go on." The child says with a huge smile. Imu falls to her knees and I can tell she's crying again. _Why?_

"s… so that's what… you told her…" Imu says wither head in the child's hair.

"… Yeah, a very long holiday..." Hunii-san replies with gilt in her eyes. She looks down.

"K… she's too y- young to know the tru- truth…" Imu's voice fades away. _What? What Truth?_

"YES!" I jump and turn to face where the voice came from. "Utau, help me bring your brother and Satou Amaya to the office; I need to talk to their parents." The principal says.

"Y- Yes!" I say throwing by hand to my forehead like a solder. I take one more looks at the child…_Ami! Is that you?_I think I put the right name on her face but… My thoughts are interrupted by Ikuto Onii-tan's voice.

"Utau, please don't get Mum into this." Ikuto is doing his very rare puppy-dog eyes.

"No, I'm bringing your family into this; you may have to be expelled." The principal interrupts me from replying.

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><strong>~Amu's Pov~<strong>

Everyone else leave the room except me, Ami and Ami's kindergarten sensei, Hunii-san.

'I am glad to finally meat you, Hunni-san; Ami always talks about you when we're on the phone." I look down; still hugging Ami, "but I don't like the circumstances that we get to meet in."

"Same, I would let you two live at my house but I don't have the room for the both of you…" She then cheers up. "I'm glad that Ami talks about me to you and that you can recognise me."

"Mmm… she describes everything that happens during her day when we're on the phone and who all her friends are and what they look like."

She looks down sadly for some reason. "I'm not as young as you thing I am Amu-"

"How do you know my real name? I stopped using that name when I was eleven!" I jump in surprise.

"I was your kindy teacher too but…" she slows right down."… That's way before the '_change_' though, so you wouldn't remember me."

"How would I ever forget a character like you? If I ever met you before I'm sure I would remember!"

"Well… after you hit your head you forgot a lot of things…" she hands me a box.

"What's this?" I let go of Ami and take the box.

"You mother wanted me to hang onto this to give you when you were ready; she told me to not throw anything out, to keep them charged, never add songs and to never delete any songs or messages until you finally remember who you really are, you'll have to too though." I stare at her, wondering what's in the box and what's with all the things she's had to do to keep the box for Mama, _will I__have__to do all that stuff with whatever's in the box too, probably should_.

"Can I open it…?" not sure if I should.

"I don't know if you're ready of not but… You need to know the real you in these circumstances and…" She becomes much quieter, "it's ok to cry, no-one will take pity on you if you don't them want it. I'm a close friend of your parents and have known your family for a long time. Your mother and I were best friends in high-school and still are today; I know one thing that she has taught me and has stayed with me and will stay with me forever. It's ok to cry, in the long term, there are bad consequences to keep things, your feelings, locked away and hidden and you will one day have to learn her secret and you will see why."

_What is she talking about…?_

"Ok, I'll see you two later. If you want to go home to grab anything don't be worried to call." She turns to Ami, Ami's still holding onto my leg. "And Ami, you take care of your sister for me. I'll always be here for you thre- two." She smiles.

_Three?_

Hunii-san heads towards the door before turning around again, "good luck and see ya around." She walks out of the room.

I put the box on the bed, "Ami, want to move in and put your stuff away first or look in the box?" I try to make the first one sound better; I'm nervous about looking inside the box. _I have to keep whatever's inside charged and I can't delete anything until I remember…_

"The box, the box!" Ami yells as she runs towards me after exploring to room for only half a minute before getting bored of it.

"Ok, ok…" I have a half-hearted smile on my face, not wanting Ami to know why her sensei gave it to me.

We both sit on either side of the box on my single bed; my thoughts, only on the box. I open it…

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p>Editors: Lucy (pineapplexeater)<p> 


	3. The Caught Sonata

Chi: Sozza about last chapter, it was either get off then and there or be banned from using the computer during school days even for homework so...

Ikuto: So you just ignored us for a chapter and you didnt update for like, 2 weeks, *glares*

Chi: well... i got into Naruto Shippuden last Thursday then bleach over the weekend then Naruto Shippuden again on Sunday night and i couldn't write when i swap what im into so regually. Chapter 7 is almost done but cause i haven't updated in a while (for me that is) im updating it now.

Utau: Ok, ok, let's get on with the story. Chi does not own SC

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Chapter 3:.<br>**_**~The Caught Sonata~**

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

_**(In the Principal's office)**_

He looks at me and Amaya, it is obvious that Imu blew my cover; _I know that I'll be expelled for sure…_

"Satou Amaya, you can go back to your dorm; I'll talk to you later. Utau, you go with her then come back." I smirk, _so he's making sure she goes straight to her dorm and getting me to be alone to be yelled at…_

I watch as the two girls leave the room. I shut my eyes waiting to be yelled at.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I will have to inform your parents about this, I have already rung them to come pick you two up early before the school holidays. They will be here tomorrow afternoon. You will spend tomorrow in the dorms, packing up your stuff as if you won't be coming back; Utau may be doing the same after I talk to your family."

My eyes open and widen to the point that he was bringing Mum into this; Dad went missing years ago. "WHAT?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes; you are getting expelled and I need to tell you parents why." He just looks at me with no expression in his face… than again; it's his job to do this so why would he have any anyway.

I try to ignore him as he goes on talking about what I have done and just how many girls he would have to talk to about it… all I hear is blah, blah, blahhh over and over again…

My thoughts wonder, _why was Imu crying; she almost cried this morning because of the whipped cream over all her stuff but she didn't, what would be bad enough to make her cry, and make her cry as hard as she was?_

Utau walks in, disrupting my thoughts.

"Um… principal, what-s going to happen to Ikuto- Onii… tan?" she asks quietly, looking down; too scared to look into my eyes. G_uess she doesn't really want to know the answer._

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto will be expelled as by tomorrow." I just stare at him, _as soon as that!_

Utau looks up as soon as she heard the word '_expelled_', her eyes widen. "b- bu- but, Mama, and if Amu-chan finds out…?" she barely manages to say; _why'd she bring up that bitch!_

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><strong>~Amu's Pov~<strong>

We both sit on either side of the box on my single bed; my thoughts, only on the box. I open it…

At first all I see are cables, then I realise that its two different types of chargers. I take them out of the box and put them on my bedside table. Underneath the chargers are two red 'X' clips, four brightly coloured eggs, I take these out before moving on. Ami takes the 'X' clips out before I could get them.

"You used to wear these all the time; Mama put photos up around the house from when I was two and before even that. You had long hair and you always wore it 'cool and spicy' with these clips." She says, looking at the clips, _can she actually remember from when she was before two years of age?_

"Well I don't like them, if they where a royal blue they would look better and 'X's, who would wear them!" I say and I really didn't like them; _I can't even imagine wearing them and I hated my long hair so I just chopped it off in my room one morning in year 6._I grab the clips off her and chuck them on the side table with the other things. _What are the eggs for?_

We look down at the box at the same time. A phone and an iPod with head phones are the last two things in the box,_so that's what the chargers are for._They are different from my phone and iPod; mine are royal blue and black, these are hot pinks. I pick the phone up. I can remember texting someone before I hit my head on a phone like this but I can never remember who, _is this was the phone I was using, I got a new one not too long after that._I flip it open. My eyes widen.

Unread messages:  
>13 647<p>

Missed Calls:  
>17 964<p>

Unread Voice Messages:

17 964

_Unsent Messages:  
>1<em>

_Yes it has been three years since I used this phone and I got a new one 'cause I was getting strange messages from people I didn't even know but this is insane. Hunii-san said that I can't delete any messages but she didn't say anything about not reading them; they're for me anyway._

I jump as I hear music playing, I look at Ami. She has the iPod in full blast in the headphones and she's holding them out in front of her. She smiles. It's halfway through a song.

"Is by Hemamaru Arika." (A/N: this is a fictional character that I made up, she has Yui's voice, lol I love Yui's songs) Ami says while nodding her head to the beat of the song.

I smile before heading back to the phone and all its messages I need to read. _I'll start with the oldest messages then go to the newest._

I scroll down to the bottom of the messages list. This must have a huge memory, to hold everything unread and a whole heap of already read messages and sent messages, but I find that it doesn't have any credit pretty quickly.

The first unread texts say:

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Rima_

_Hey Amu, hope ur havin fun at ur new house in Tokyo. Cant wait till holidays when you get 2 cum down to see us again. How do u like it there?_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Ikuto_

_Yo, how r ya? Made any new friends at ur new scool_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Kukai_

_Hey_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Rima_

_Hey, do u hav credit or not cose u arnt replying 2 any1?_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Ikuto_

_Hey miss u soooooo much, can't wait till u come back down to Seiyo. Lov u, reply soon_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Yaya_

_HI! Don't ell me uv replaced me, wa-wa . Na hurry up and come bak!_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Yaya_

_REPLY! U haven't replied + its ben like an hour!_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From**__: Ikuto_

_I lov you hope ur ok in Tokyo, miss u_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Nasheshiko_

_Hey how r u, my dancing's getting better and I might be returning home soon and I will have a huge surprise for you when I see u, and Nagi says hi too^ ^_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Utau_

_Hey how r u_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Ikuto_

_Love you :)_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Utau_

_Hey r u ignoring us, no1's getting replies from u?_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Lulu_

_I heard that u moved when I went beck to Japan yesterday how r u going in Tokyo, I'm going there soon. Hope 2 c u there_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Tadase_

_Hey iv heard uv been ignoring Ikuto, does that mean uv broken up?_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Ikuto_

_Miss u sooooooo much, why arnt u replying, don't u hav credit? I love u_

_**To:**__Amu_

_**From:**__Utau_

_HEY U, why arnt u replying to Ikuto onii-tan! He's taking it really hard u ignoring him!_

I stop and put the phone down, _I- I think I- I'll read the rest later._I'm in shock, who's '_Rima_', who's '_Yaya_', who's '_Kukai_', who's '_Nadeshiko_' and '_Nagi_', who's 'Tadase', And '_Ikuto_'? Could it be '_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_' 'cause they both have a sister called '_Utau_'?

I look at Ami, she's looking at me with worry, "What?"

"You look sad."

_What? I'm not sad, I'm just confused_."Why would I be sad?"

"'cause they are your friends, why were you crying when I came in?" She is much more mature at the moment then what she usually is, _wonder why…_She's holding the yellow egg that was in the box,_when did she talk that off the bedside table?_

"I didn't even recognise their names so how can they be and I was crying before 'cause that I thought you went on holidays with Mama and Papa as well; I don't know when they will be back." I feel like crying again; I put the box on the floor and hug Ami, letting only a few tears out. _I can't tell her the truth_. "Now, let's put your stuff away."

Tsukiyomi walks through the door just after I say that. We just stare at each other. He has a tear make down his left cheek. He rubs his face.

"What are you still doing here; you have one and a half more classes before the end of school." He says coldly.

I just still stare at him. _He has always looked somewhat familiar but I never really took much notice to that feeling and if those texts were really from him, why was he saying that he loved me. I'm so confused._

"Hey! Go back to friggin' class!"

"Don't sware Mr-Cat" Ami says.

Tsukiyomi just stares at her. _Why did Ami-chan call him Mr-Cat?_

"Mr-Cat?" Tsukiyomi says with a cold heartless voice. He then turns towards me and starts walking.

My eyes widen with fright, _'cause I told the principal of all his one night stands he probably wants to kill me_. I scrunch my eyes together, getting ready for the pain.

I feel my body being lifted from the bed by my collar, "get back to class, I want to be left alone otherwise I might friggin' hurt someone." His voice is cold and filled with anger. He puts me back on the bed

I open my eyes, "I can't, or I'll fall apart if I do." He stares at me before his eyes wonder towards the box on the ground. He picks it up. "What was in here?" He demands.

I see Ami grab the other three eggs and my 'X' clips secretly off the side table and holds them protectively. _Can she remember them?_She walks over to the other side of the bed, behind me. She looks scared.

I point to the table, "those" I scarcely manage to say, my voice shaking with both fright and the need to cry again. The storm in my eyes that had stopped starts to regenerate. I thought I ran out of tears before but this is proving me wrong.

He looks at the side table at the pink phone, pink iPod and the chargers. His face changes, he looks even angrier… He grabs the phone.

A tear escapes my right eye. I blink, not wanting Ami to see my tears.

I hear the door swing open; all three of us turn to look at the dorm door. Utau's standing there. I can't hold the storm in any longer.

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><strong>~Ikuto's Pov~<strong>

This phone and iPod are the same colour and type as 'that bitch's' phone and iPod. _I'm having this phone;_I pick up the phone and put in my pocket. I hear the door swing open; we all turn to look at Utau.

She's staring at us. "So this time you are trying to get Imu, Ikuto." She says even colder than I felt when I walked in.

I can feel Imu's eyes widen at just stare at me.

"No, fuck I wouldn't fuck her, he- she was one of my best friends; why would I betray her trust like that." I state, I can still feel Imu's eyes on me.

Imu rushes past me; I think she's crying, what for? The child is still behind the bed.

"Onee-chan!" the kid yells but she stays behind the bed. She looks like she's hiding something. I turn toward where Utau is- was; she's gone.

"Where'd she go…" I mutter.

"Utau-san followed Onee-chan." The kid says. How'd she know Utau's name. "Can I have Onii-Chan's box?"

I turn and hand her the box. She puts something into the box then closes it, walks around to Imu's bedside table and collects the things there and puts them in the box too. She sees that I took phone but she doesn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I ask this as if I was talking to an adult 'cause the kid was acting like one.

"Hi. I'm Hinamori Ami-chan." Her personality almost completely changes from an adult's to a child's. She has a huge kiddie smile on her face. _Hinamori Ami? That's 'that bitch's' baby sister's name._

"E… do u want to go find Imu?"

"Na, I want to put my stuff away first, HELP ME!" she orders.

"Fine…"

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><strong>~Utau's Pov~<strong>

_**(Late afternoon)**_

"IMU!"_Dam, where is she?_"IMU!"

I followed her to the streets outside of school but I lost her and I keep bumping into people.

"IMU! Imu!" I sigh and start walking to the closest ramen shop for a rest and something to eat. I had no afternoon tea and it's almost lunchtime. I sigh again. _Why did this all have to happen because of Amu and how Ikuto Onii-tan took the brake up over three years ago?_Sigh. _I wonder how Amu is and what's she doing. She hasn't answered any calls or texts from anyone since her moved to Tokyo. Ikuto Onii-tan thought it was just him at the start but still after no one had got any replies from her he still thinks that it was her trying to break up with him but I think Amu had a good reason…_Sigh. _That's most likely why he's come to doing this…_

I look up and find myself at a ramen shop, the best one in the district at that. I smile. I'd cack myself if I see Kukai in here, we're old ramen eating buddies. (A/N: cack/caching is slang for laugh/laughing ^ ^) We went out once but it didn't last long so we just are friends. I haven't had a ramen eating contest since I started high school 'cause Mum sent us to a boarding school which hasn't been such a good idea after all. _If Ikuto does get expelled, we'd probably go to Seiyo middle school back in Seiyo with our old friends…_

As I open the door I hear my name. I turn my head around, not sure if I imagined it.

"Utau!" I hear it again. I see Ikuto and the kid running toward me. "Utau! Have you found her!"

I realise that I either look like I've found Imu or I'm just slacking off, which I am.

"Not yet"

They catch up to me and I turn to face them.

"What are you doing here then?" Ikuto says.

"Umm…" I look away with gilt. "I am hungry 'cause I haven't had afternoon tea and it's now dinnertime, well… it's almost dinnertime." I look back at them.

"Have you been looking for Imu since she ran out of the dorm room?" The little girl says; her face full with worry, well as much as a little kids face can worry.

"Yes"

"Fine, looking on a full stomach is better than on an empty one." She has a huge grin. "What type of food it here?"

"Eto- ramen, do you like ramen?" I say.

"No, haven't tried it, I WANT RAMEN I WANT RAMEN!" she replies happily.

"Ok, it's on me." I open the door again. The kid grabs my leg.

"What? Like throw it on you?" I look at her.

"Ha, no. it means I will pay for it. Kay?"

"Ok." A smile grows across her face and we all walk in.

_**(An hour later)**_

We finished our bowls of ramen quickly and even got seconds with in fifteen minutes of walking through the door. Now we're walking throw the alleyways following Ikuto, The kids fallen asleep and I now have to piggy back her.

"Imu!"

"Imu!" We yell in a quiet whisper, not to wake the kid. (A/N: is it possible to yell in a quiet whisper? Lol Lucy: yes it is though it isn't very loud the sound does travel fair)

Ikuto had said that whenever anyone runs away, the first place to look is where no people are around, usually in an alley.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes, what?"

"Umm… what's the kid's name?"

"Hasn't she told you yet, her names Hinamori Ami; she's Imu's sister."

"AMI! That's Amu-Chan's sister's name to-!" Ikuto interrupts me.

"BUT Imu ISN'T THAT BITCH AMU!" he yells in my face. _Why is he still so… what's the word… emotional, when Amu's brought up?_

I jump as I hear Ami's voice." _Of 'cause, Ikuto, you just had to wake her up!"_

"Sensei…? Sensei…?" The kid's sleep talking; _at least she didn't wake up_. "Why do I have to stay at your house tonight? I wan-a go home to Mama and Papa… Why did they go on a long holiday in the middle of the day…? Can I see Onii-chan…? Tomorrow…? I want to see her now!"

"Is she like remembering something?" I say to Ikuto.

"Tomorrow but… fine, '_it's too late to drive from here, Tokyo, to your sister's boarding school'_."

She sounds like she's copying what someone said.

"Yes… I this she's dreaming 'bout yesterday but… Imu only stayed acting strange today…?" Ikuto says.

"Onii-chan…" she starts to strangle me 'cause her arms were around my neck keeping her on.

"Ehh…" She's killing me! "ahh- eww-"

Ikuto pulls her off my back and holds her under her arms. "You still want to hol-"

"Udau, Udau…" Ami starts to mutter… "Udau?"

"She wants you, here." Ikuto just plonks her into my arms; _he just didn't want to have to hold her._

"Fine" I hold her like she was a huge baby; in which, she is. I smile. "Let's go back to the dorms, Imu might have come home. Did you tell the principal?"

"Yes, he said that it is ok as long as she come back be tomorrow because of the situation… it is understandable that she would do something like this to be alone… he said something like that but I don't know why or what the situation is…"

"Situation…?"

We start walking the opposite direction from what we were going, back to the school.

"Don't know but I think something's happened to her parents."

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p>Chi: Please tell me your thought and constructive criticism cause i like NEED IT.<p>

Ikuto: Why?

Chi: Cause i'm like stuck, i know what 'a' is and i know whats going to happen in part 'c' but i ust cant get part 'b' so tell me what you want to happen and it will soon enough...

Utau: A... c... b... WHAT?

Chi: well... this is part 'a' of the story and i know what's meant to happen hear... i know what's going to happen in part 'c' but i don't know who the hell I'm meant to get from 'a' to 'c'

Utau: ... oh...

Ikuto:** Well just review and give Chi some help for ideas and things for them to do in the holidays during the fanfic.**

Chi: THX SOOOOOOOO MUCH 3


	4. A New Note in the Sonata

Chi: Sorry pplz for not updating in like forever

Ikuto: well you just friggin' neglected us!

Chi: no I wasn't…! re Kinda…

Imu: you meany

Chi: Ok ok. I was looking for a beta reader to edit my chapters before I posted them but after trying to contact several people only two replied and the taking their time so I just rang up my best friend to edit the spelling and grammar but the both of us aren't that good at English so I'm going to get another person or two to edit after Lulu does ^ ^ See I wasn't ignoring your pleas.

Ikuto: Fine fine, just get on with the story, _thank god you don't own us, otherwise the manga and anime would have never gotten past the first chapter or episode…_

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.: Chapter 4:.<br>**_**~A New Note in the Sonata~**

**~Normal Pov~**

_**(Outside the dorms)**_

Just outside the two dorm building are a bother and a sister with a little sleeping child. The older two talk before they start heading to different dorms, the child going with the older girl in her arms.

"Udau…"

'_Udau', Amu's little sister called me that when she as a baby… who is Imu, why does everything point to that she's either Amu's unknown sister or even Amu herself. Why won't she tell us though and why won't Ikuto let himself see through her act… I hope Imu isn't back yet, now Ikuto knows she's a girl…_Utau thinks to herself.

Utau walks into her dorm room; immediately she is bombarded with questions from the other girls about the child.

"Mizuki, she's Imu's little sister and 'cause Imu's missing she's staying with me tonight… Risa, we don't know where Imu-" she gets another question thrown into her face. "NO! Imu is not a slut!"

Utau jumps at her reply, why'd_I react so fast like that…?_She thinks.

"Have you checked on your brother? I heard he's getting expelled for sleeping around?" Miziki asks.

Utau jumps at this question; it's already around the school, other girls will end up coming forward throwing Ikuto out of the school. I hope Ikuto is sorry for what he's done, for mum and both Amu as well, they never broke up in my opinion.

Eventually Utau and the child got to go to bed after answering all Utau's friend's questions and then waking the child up.

_**(The next morning)**_

"Udau? Where's Onee-chan?" Ami asks Utau.

"I don't know, we're looking for her-"

"No you're not, we are in your room so how can you be looking for her if you're in her talking to me and sitting on your bed?" Ami questions again.

Ikuto and Utau don't have to go to school today because they are probably going to be expelled and their mother has to come in to talk to the principle. It's the last day of the term. Imu had ran out of class yesterday, second lesson, and Utau thinks that she gets the rest of the term off as well.

"E… e-to… well we will go looking for Imu once we get dressed. I'll go get out of my pyjamas and then well got to Imu's dorm room to get your clean clothes."

"YA!"

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Principal's Office)<strong>_

"Yes, yes, please come right in, make yourselves at home." The principle says formally as he let some people through the door. "I thought it would be harder than it was to find you since you went into hiding." He talks as if he is talking to an extremely high class person in government.

A tiny child with pink hair and a beanie in a huge coat being pushed in a wheelchair is wheeled in be a middle aged man_(her father?)_, followed by two bodyguards. The child has a small whiteboard on his lap with two white board markers in his hand. The man pushes the wheelchair over to the desk in the middle of the room, he sits on one of the seats next to the wheelchair; the bodyguards stay standing.

"Mmm. We're glad that we decided to move back to Japan but 'cause of that we needed to hire bodyguards for safety." The man says.

"Well its good timing Yamamoto-Sensei (A/N: sensei is used as 'doctor' here), is this Hinamori-san?" The principle says looking at the boy in the wheelchair.

"Yes this is my adopted son, Iri Hinamori. Why'd ya want us here principle?" Yamamoto-Sensei replies.

"Do you remember the Hinamori family, Iri's birth family?"

"Of 'cause, they were the first people we told when we decided to move back to Japan. I keep in touch with them; I was emailing Hinamori Midori-san just last Sunday about how Iri was."

"Well…" the principle looks down with guilt. "Hinamori Imu- Amu's parents were in a car crash on Thursday afternoon and are in a coma; we don't know when they will get out of it, nor if they ever will." He looks up again. The little boys face is full of shock.

"A- and you want me to look after Amu-chan and Ami-chan?" Yamamoto-sensei asks with a shaky voice full of shock.

"Yes, if it's ok with you. And I believe that you should call Amu, Imu here 'cause that's what she wants to be called here."

"Yes, Midori-san has told me about that." He looks down. The boy has his face in his hands and is crying without letting any sound out.

"Imu has gone and hidden herself somewhere around town since last night and Tsukiyomi Utau is with her little sister, Ami. Do you mind helping look for Imu?"

"YOU LET HER RUN AWAY!" the doctor yells.

"No, she left a note on my desk staying that she will be back later, she wanted some time alone, she hasn't told Ami the truth yet so I guess she doesn't want to cry in front of her…" the principle fades off.

The doctor looks at the boy who's looking at him with pleading eyes. Iri_can feel Amu's pain I guess…_He thinks.

"Yes, we'll go looking for her. We'll let Amu and Ami choose if they want to come live with us or stay at the dorms." Yamamoto says.

The two say their good byes then the doctor, child and the bodyguards leave the room.

The principle sighs.

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><strong>~Ikuto's Pov~<strong>

_**(Main Street: late lunchtime-afternoon)**_

I was bored and Imu still hasn't come home yesterday,_fuck;_so I went looking for her._I really don't feel like going into the alleys to looks today, don't know why. I'm kind of glad I got caught, I hated that school and if I didn't I might have tried to get onto Imu; why do I want to do it with her so badly but why do I get this feeling that I'll regret it majorly afterwards._

I look down and stop walking,_sigh_. I'm on the main street and there are a lot of people around,_maybe some festival in town this weekend that I've forgot…? No it's just a lot of people on the streets._

A kid in a wheelchair rushes past me and pushes me over; he leaves without even saying sorry. Two men in black suits run past me and one yells sorry for the kid, why didn't the kid say it though. Are those men chasing the kid?

I jump up "HEY KID!" everyone who wasn't already looking looked in my direction. I start to chase the kid and those men:_Fuck this; I'm going to make the kid wanta say sorry!_

I quickly catch up to the men and overtake them, the kid is in sight but no matter how fast I go I can't catch up to him;_he's good in a wheelchair… did he steel it or something?_

He turns into an alleyway. It only takes me a second to get to the alleyway as well. The alleyway is a dead end, "your dead kid!"

The kid's at the end of the alleyway and has stopped he's facing something, or someone behind a huge bin. I hear a sob…

The men run up to me, "Iri-sama! You found her!"

The kid nods. Who has she found?

"Say sorry kid for running me over!" I demand.

The kid looks at me, then realises who I was. He pulls a whiteboard out and some pens of the bottom of the wheelchair and starts writing something on it. He faces the board towards me.

'_I am truly sorry; I was in a hurry to find someone'_

That's what it said.

"WHAT!" I walk up to him, about to yell at his face again when I see Imu in the corner of my eye. I turn to face the wall beside the huge bin. Imu is hiding behind the bin where people from the street couldn't see her; her face in her hands. "Imu?"

She looks up at me, then the boy. "Do I know you?" her face creates an expression that shows that the boy looks somewhat familiar to her but she can't think of where or why.

The boy rubs out the writing with his hand then starts writing again; he faces it towards Imu. 'You, you might. The school, the principle, Tsukiyomi Utau, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Ami are all looking for you and awaiting your return.' Is what it said.

Imu just stares at the whiteboard before looking at the boys face. "Fine… what do you mean by I might know you?" She asks as she gets up, whipping her face from the already fallen tears. She sniffles and wipes her eyes again; tears stop appearing in her eyes.

_What's this boy; he got Imu to stop crying and finally got her to go home._"How did he do that…?" I mutter…

"Tsukiyomi?"

I look up to Imu, "Ahh…?"

"What you say?"

"Nothing"

"Kay," she turns towards the kid, "What's your name?"

The boy roughly rubs out the middle of the whiteboard and writes three letters. (A/N: or two hiragana characters) 'IRI'

"Iri?" Imu looks confused;_does she want his last name or something?_"Do you want any suffixes?"

The boy sighs loudly and points to the writing again.

"Just Iri…?"

The boy does a huge head nod. I almost laugh at this,_but why isn't the kid talking?_

We head back to the main street, towards the school.

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p><strong>~Amu's Pov~<strong>

_**(Dorm Room: After supper, late night)**_

All the boys promised to be quiet; they only had a few nights left 'cause today was the last day of school and many of them are going home within the next two days. Ami's asleep in my bed; Tsukiyomi literally has to be tied down before everyone goes to sleep, everyone around the school knows about the truth of him now and many girls have come forward. After we all came back to the school, the principle wanted Tsukiyomi to come to the office; I also saw Utau and another womanly figure in the office who wasn't a student._His Mum?_

The boys are tying down Tsukiyomi to his bed, I giggle. Ever since that boy, Iri, showed up I've been feeling so much better. Bits of before the fall have been coming back too, but there only little bits; I already know that I was popular and I had lots of friends but I can never put a face or name to any of the empty positions in my memory. Now I can remember things like the phrase 'cool and spicy' and someone calling me 'Amu-koi' but I had never liked the sound of 'koi'. 'Cause that one empty figure kept calling me that I was happy, however, when another shorter empty figure would call me that I would get so confused and I didn't like it as much as the other person saying it.

"Oh God…" I flop onto Beni's bed, exhausted and with my head full of crap… (Couldn't on mine 'cause Ami's sleeping there) "It's our chose, stay here till Mama and Papa come back or stay with 'them' till they do…" I mutter, thinking 'bout crap…

Iri and her dad just bought a house in 'Seiyo', the name was in one of the texts, I'll see what Ami wants to do, I want to go to Seiyo to find out about those texts…_It's impossible for Ikuto and Utau to be the Ikuto and Utau from the texts… is it? Seiyo is nowhere near here and they go to school here, but they board so I has no idea where they live…_

I open my eyes to see Shaoran bending over me, "Imu? You ok?" he asks in a calm voice._When he's like this he seams sooooooooooo cute._(lolz)

"Yes… Just thinking…"

"'Bout what? You were upset all yesterday and now your fine but you've obviously got crap rolling round and round your head. It'll stop rolling if you talk about it." He has puppy dog eyes but he doesn't do the face (if he did, it wouldn't work on me but this way it does).

All the other boys crowd round the bed (Not Tsukiyomi, he's tied up lol), wanting to know what's wrong, they all treat me as a boy and as one of their best friends still; only Tsukiyomi doesn't, he saw me in short shorts and me with a bra on instead of my wrapping, me in my full girly-ness… well as girly as I would go as the tomboy I am.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys everything…"

"_YES!_"

"What?"

"_Do you like me?_" Shaoran says in a creepy voice as he leans in closer so that his face is right above mine; his face going all googly. I go red.

"WHAT!" I yell as I jump and our foreheads meet in a painful way.

"Awww…!"

Shaoran jumps back and spins so that his back is facing the bed, he's scrunching his hands on his head where our heads collided; at the same time, I fell off the bed crunching my forehead with my hands in pain. I roll up into a ball…

All the other guys are laughing, I can even hear Tsukiyomi's laugh. I spin round, still clutching my head, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY ASSHOLES!" I yell at them all as a joke, as friends. I start laughing too, so hard that my eyes get teary.

"-but really, is it true…" I hear Shaoran's voice; I stop laughing, so does everyone else._What?_

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

I go red again; everyone looks at me which doesn't stop me from going any redder. "n- n- no… I haven't fallen… i- in… lo- I HAVENT FALLEN IN LOVE BEFORE!" I mutter then get the courage to say it. They all just star at me in shock…_well I don't think I have, I only have my memory of the last three years._"… but, yo- you- you're cu- cute…" I look down, not wanting to see_their eyes_…

"YES!" Shaoran yells, my head goes up within an instance,_does he like me…?_"

"… Sometime…" I breathe under my breath... I go even redder, but I still could go redder if I needed to. "What…" I manage to say loud enough.

They all just turn and look at me. "We all just want to know a girl's opinion on us and Shaoran-san was voted to ask first." They all say at the same time.

I just stare at them blankly and blink._So I didn't need to say the first part… I could have just said I don't like him but he's cute sometimes…_

"And we didn't know that girls could go red just 'cause of a question like that?" Beni adds.

We all laugh again but this time, I can't hear Tsukiyomi's laughter along with ours… I end up telling them all what I think about them, knowing them for so long; I told them what a normal girl would like about them and what they should improve on, I don't want to say anything that'll make them completely want to change 'cause each of them are individuals and they will eventually find themselves and individual girl.

"Hey, Imu?" Shaoran asks.

"Yes. What? You want my opinion on any other times you've looked cute…?"

"No…"

"Then, what?"

"Um… are you ok, you never told us why your sister is staying here and why you were crying and why you ran away yesterday…" He says with a slightly quiet tone; all the boys went quiet, including Tsukiyomi who was complaining that 'cause we're not sleeping he should be allowed to get out. They all want to know why.

"Fine…" I don't want to say it though… I've finally stopped crying, I'll end up crying after I say it though…

"_K, here's everything. From the start…_"

_Finding Our Music_

* * *

><p>Chi: Oooohhhh, cliffie ^ ^<p>

Ikuto: oh hurry the fuck up and update! Tell us!

Imu: just deal with it Tsukiyomi!

Ikuto: Tell me, tell me, tell me!

Imu: just wait till next chapter… *rolls eyes*

Lucy: plzz don't tell me her parents are dead or injured or something. And Ikuto was so cute at the end being so sensitive.


	5. The Forgotten Sonata

_**.:Chapter 5:.**_

_**~The Forgotten Sonata~**_

**~Imu's Pov~**

_**(Three Years Ago: age-11)**_

'_Black'_

'_Black'_

'_Black' I knew. Me - I knew. I am blank - I knew. I knew I was the missing half of the half, the part that was to never come out, to never know 'white' but… 'cause all the quarters all swapped places, the different halves swapped, I came out and I brought the 'black' with me. I am the complete opposite to the other half of our 'one'; our 'one' being only half of another whole… and only I knew that there were two in our 'one' but we both unconscientiously knew that we were both – our 'one' – were only a part of another whole and sometimes we could actually feel it._

_**I am the conscience called 'Imu'**_

_Something happened to the other part of the 'whole' and that affected our 'one'. The two halves in the other part of the whole swapped for some unknown reason and that was the source why our part of the whole, our 'one'-s halves, to swapped places. It's the same as north and south swapping 'cause the sun spun upside down for some unknown reason; there both connected by the same one solar system but they're both completely different planets and so far apart._

_Finding Our Music_

(A/N: Okay, brace yourselves; this is going to be her life's story .)

**~Amu's Pov~**

**What I told the guys was this; it took all night to tell them…: **(A/N: anything in _italics_ are Amu's thoughts)

My first memory was a hallway, well, it looked to be a hallway; cream walls were on either side if me only about a meter apart; they turn to make an 'L' shape so that I couldn't see around the corner. I had a pink phone in my hand in the middle of writing a text, white head phones in my ears playing music and a pink iPod in my pocket. I didn't like the song, the singer was Hemamaru Arika I found when I pulled it out; I paused the song. I move my leg forward to start walking. The world spun around me, the flat ground- STAIRS? The stairs came rushing towards me; I had tripped on the stairs.

'CRASH! BANG! KADOODLE!'

Two familiar people come rushing to my aid from around the corner which leads to who knows where. They called me by a strange name and I asked why they were calling me that 'cause my name was, and still is 'Imu'. _Why does this sound so… weird? It's like I'm missing something mega other than me just losing my memory._

Eventually the two people said that they were my parents and that's when bits of my past came back to me, everything was black but there were figures there, many, but I couldn't put a name, a face or even a gender; only who they were to me, as in… if the figure was a close friend or an enemy to stay away from.

My 'parents' took me to the hospital, the doctors said it was because of the fall I lost my memory but I knew that wasn't true though I didn't say anything, I just wanted to get out of that hospital. I didn't lose my memory 'cause I fell; I fell 'cause I lost my memory.

The doctors said that it might be permanent after a month of only gaining a tiny few memories of just my parents and my baby sister. The phone I had before I tripped kept getting texts, calls and voice mails from random people that I didn't even know let alone heard of and I hadn't opened it since the trip either, the half-finished message would still be there; I ended up buying myself a new one and a new number. I gave the phone and iPod to my 'mum' and by now, I had some memories of her and my 'dad', who then became 'my' Mum and Dad, and the same to my baby sister, Ami-chan.

I also found other objects in my stuff that I didn't like, and there was a lot of stuff I ditched like dresses, skirts, anything that was pink, useless egg like key charms that I found, hair ties, hair pieces, lacy bra's, any bra's that weren't push-ups. I replaced the objects with other things like 'T'-shirts, long jeans, trackies, short-shorts, anything that was pink to royal blue and/or black, I got glow in the dark skull and cross-bone key rings/charms, I cut my just below the shoulder pink hair off so that it was short like a boys haircut, like it is now and 'cause I only had a few bra's left I replaced the old ones with bandages to flatten my chest when I truly wished and wanted to be a complete boy.

The one feeling I couldn't forget or replace was that I _was _and _am_ a girl and that I _do_ get attracted by guys, I _wasn't_ and I'm _not _alesbian or bi…

I still haven't even remembered even a quarter of my memory to this very day but I have remembered something's other than very slight day to day things with my family. 'Ran, Miki, Su, Dai' were something to do with some colourful eggs that I threw out, Red 'X's', Pink was my favourite colour, Strawberries were my favourite fruit, 'Cool and Spicy' was something to do with school, I was popular at my elementary school and that I either had a mega crush on some guy or I was going out with him… and one more… another guy liked me and he was waiting for me to stop liking the other guy…

_Finding Our Music_

"Wow! Imu's actually had a boyfriend; and if not, she's been fought over, either way." Shaoran laughs 'cause somewhere from me telling why I had been crying to now, they were hearing my life's story and now they are now getting onto girl talk as if _they _were all girls in the room too.

"SHUT UP!" I cry

"Well you brought it up… and didn't before you say that you have never fallen in love…" Shaoran wears a confused face.

"Well… I haven't let myself fall in love 'cause I want to find out my past first, my friends and… I don't even remember their names, let alone their faces… I just remember blank white figures that were close to me and I liked them both… and I had a group of close friends and that people always called me 'cool and spicy'-"

There is silence in the room.

"I'll go on then." I say.

_Finding Our Music_

I got the end of year five and all of six off 'cause we had just moved before 'the accident' to Tokyo and on that day we were going to be unpacking stuff into the new house but beforehand Mum and Dad were giving me a tour of the house. That's what they told me anyway. And that's when I fell… any way, 'cause of that I hadn't already enrolled in a school and Mum just wanted me home to recover.

I finally convinced Mum and Dad to let me go to school again, it was already the second week of school for the New Year and it was to be my first year of middle school, I got to meet you guys. I went to this school 'cause Mum didn't like any of the schools around where we live and one of her friend's children go here to but she never told me who.

I last saw my family this time, last year; I just couldn't get down to Tokyo with all my holiday homework and Mum and Dad were busy with work and busy with Ami to come up and get me in the Christmas holiday.

_Finding Our Music_

"Ok, ok. Why were you crying yesterday?" Tsukiyomi interrupts me.

I turn in his direction and yell just loud enough so that he could hear me, "Kay, I'll get to that…"

_Finding Our Music_

(A/N: note- today's Saturday :P)

…

On Thursday, Mama and Papa, my parents were rushing to pick up my little sister from kindergarten because they had been late. Apparently they were only one turn away from the school when **it** happened… The weather report said that it was going to rain that morning in Tokyo so… I guess it slipped on the road - the car that is… It was unknown if they were going to live or not, neither responded when people called out there names and they bother had critical injuries.

I was told, in second lesson yesterday this but at the time it was unknown to the principle if my sister was in the car or not and if my parents were dead or not… I felt sick to the point that I could barely walk form the thought that I had just lost everyone close to me.

When I saw Ami yesterday I felt grief and happiness all at once. And when I was told that all she know was that her 'mama' and 'papa' have gone on a really long holiday I broke down. Ami's sensei was the one how told me that my parents are in a coma, she also gave me a box that had various objects that would help with returning my memory. It had a phone, iPod, key rings and some hair clips in it, Ami seemed to like the colourful egg key rings the best out of all the objects.

I just wanted to cry and cry and cry but of 'cause I couldn't in front of Ami… When you came in Tsukiyomi and started talking to me I just couldn't hold in the storm within my eyes for any longer and I know that you would hurt Ami so… I just did a run for it.

_Finding Our Music_

"I was wondering why you went out of class yesterday during English…" Tsukiyomi said.

"Yer, I didn't have the energy to retaliate from what all the girls were saying… I felt sick…" I look down.

"HEY! Cheer up! Ami's here and alright and your parents aren't dead!" Shaoran says cheerfully with a fake smile on trying to make me feel better.

"I know; I realised that when Iri found me."

_Finding Our Music_

When Iri found me in the alleyways all my emotions disappeared from just looking at him except one emotion: relief. The relief that Ami was ok and that my family aren't dead overpowered my grief and sorrows. Being around Iri made me feel much better.

When we came back to the school I had to go to the principle… I have one of two chooses that I need to make: stay here and live in a private dorm with Ami until my parents wake up or go and live at Iri's place. Iri's family were very close to my mother and in both of my parents wills say if anything happens to them for us to rely on Iri and her father, Yamamoto-sensei (doctor).

I don't know which I should do, I want to be around Iri but I have friends here so I'm going to let Ami choose.

_Finding Our Music_

"Well, either way, you have to keep in touch with us." Shaoran and Beni say at the same time.

"I will, I have both your numbers in my phone so it's fine, we all will stay in touch." I smile, they all smile back.

I yarn and my tummy growls. I blush…

"Haha, you're hungry and tired!" Shaoran looks at his watch, "crap, it's like 2:20. I can understand why you're tired. Let's go to bed."

We all look over to Tsukiyomi.

"We need to tighten your ropes" all the guys say with creepy expressions across their faces…

I run over to my bed, with my back to the others, I cover Amis ears. Over Tsukiyomi's screams for it being too tight I can just make out words like 'he can still move' or 'no, no, no, no, no, Shaoran you're killing him man'. I giggle. I can feel someone looking at me but I don't care, the screams stop but the other voices don't…

_Finding Our Music_


	6. The Outing Sonata

OH MY GOD! I'm UPDATING! I haven't updated this for like, 6 months I'm sooooo sorry, I kinda forgot about it, well, I forgot about updating and writing out this story though I have had the odd moment where I think of it and work out where it's going to get :/

I think I have up to chapter 8 written and I will update as soon as I can, but after the prewritten chapters finished it will be in a lightly different format 'cause I have gotten better at writing in the last six months :D

On with the chapter!

_**.:Chapter 6:.**_

**~The Outing Sonata~**

**~Amu's POV~**

_**(Dorm Room, 'bout 9 o'clock am)**_

"We'll look after her for you."

A voice comes from outside the dorm door… _It sounds like…_ Iri's bodyguard! I jump and run towards the door as it opens. Ami follows me.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan but!" Ami trips…

I spin around and help her up as Iri enters the room in his wheelchair with his two bodyguards behind him. I feel Tsukiyomi's stare. _The two didn't have the best of first meetings did they…?_

'Iri will look after Ami-chan', Iri smiled as he shows me his whiteboard.

"Okay~" I sing as I pick up Ami and put her onto Iri's lap, "Ami, Iri is going to look after you while me and ma boys go out today. _Hai_?"

Ami looks down. "Fine." She says sharply and coldly. I shiver.

"Fine." I reply in the exact same way she did.

"NO! Onee-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan! Don't go!" Ami wines…

One of Iri's bodyguards lent over him and says something to Ami in which I can't hear. Ari gives a little kids evil smirk.

"Okay~" She sings as the other bodyguard turns the wheel chair around with Iri having one small arm around Ami and the other waving.

"We'll take her out to a park and for milkshake or ice-cream for the day. What time do you want her back?" The bodyguard that whispered something to Ami earlier says.

"Umm-"

"We'll be back maybe… somewhere around dinner time if we don't go out for dinner." Shaoran says.

I just nod. And nod…

The man leaves and follows Iri and the other bodyguard.

And nod…

And nod…

"Wait WHAT?" Till dinner?"

"Yer, we might be back at like lunch time but at least you don't need to look after Ami for the day." Shaoran smiles.

"Imu~ can you dress like a girl today~" Tsukiyomi and Beni say at the same time. The two run up to my face and both make puppy dog faces. It is almost like there was I mirror between the two, they both had the same puppy dog face but the only difference from looking in a mirror was that they had different features. One had blue hair, one had light orange-yellow hair; one had blue eyes, one had green eyes; one was tall, one was short etc, etc, etc… "Please~" they shove their faces into mine; I step back, almost tripping out of the room and into the corridor.

"Fine…"

"YES!" they say both at once.

"Wear what you were wearing the other day!" Tsukiyomi says.

I go red and Beni and Shaoran both stare at him… _probably thinking 'what did you see her __**in**__… or otherwise what did you see her witho__**ut**__…' _I giggle in my head.

"She was wearing a white blouse with only a few buttons done up, a bra instead of wrapping, short-shorts um…"

"WHAT!" Shaoran and Beni say at the same time.

"I was wearing my school blouse, I was uncomfortable in the wrapping so I changed into a bra… and I was hiding in my bed and I got hot so I put shorts on…" I whisper but they seem to hear me.

"Wha… t. WHEN!"

"After I was told that me parents were basically dead, then Tsukiyomi-san came in with a girl… the principle came looking for me to drop off Ami who was with her Sensei. That was when Tsukiyomi-san was caught…" I smirk a little. "By both the principle and Utau"

There was silence… other than the noise of two inmates packing to leave and the others helping them.

"Do you have a dress; if you do, dress in that." Beni says knowing that he will get hit but he says it to break the tension.

I jump in front of him and hit his head softly but so it seems hard to the others. Beni goes with it and cries 'owe' as if it hurt. We all laugh.

"Sozz, don't own any dresses; I chucked them all out ages ago." I'm glad that I did though… "But I will dress like a **normal** girl if you wish."

"OKAY~" and to my surprise, all three of them say that.

"But I'm choosing~" I sing as I walk past them and drag my bag into the bathroom.

I lock the door and stuff toilet paper into the keyhole… Just for safety.

I dig into my bag, pull out a bra and replace my wrapping for it. I find a plain dark green spaghetti strap shirt and a white, short denim jacket that ends just below my chest with long sleeves. I dig further into the bag and find some black jeans, and yes, I have worn them to school as a boy but they were originally a girl's style of jeans so…

I re-stuff my bag with the other clothes that are all over the floor and zip it up. I then get dressed and open the door…

"Hey, Imu will be out soon so just choose, it's not like you're going to where them on the outside." I hear Shaoran say.

I turn towards them…

Our eyes meat, there blue… and seam somewhat familiar but not in a Tsukiyomi way but an 'Ikuto' way… My eyes escape from his grasp.

"Ikuto?" Shaoran says, staring at his face. His back to towards me.

My eyes escape his grasp and they go down as I start to feel a blush… **"Kyaaaaaaa!"**

I jump into the bathroom and slam the door shut. The image runs through my head, round and round repetitively. The image was… it was…

_Finding Our Music_

**~Shaoran's POV~**

"BAKA!" I yell at Ikuto, why the fuck would he take so long to just choose which undies he wanted to wear! "BAKA, Imu's never going to come out of there now!" _At lease he had some undies on when she came out…_

Ikuto just pulls some pants on and doesn't bother changing his undies to his 'new' favourite, _did he just procrastinate so that Imu would come out and see…_

"Say sorry."

"Why, she came in on me, she should be the one saying sor-"

'SLAP'

"Awe, what was that for!"

"You perve, you wanted her to see that!"

"And…" I could see right through his façade, he was scare of me now; _wahahahaha for once all those unwanted years of being a karate prodigy will help._

I turn to the bathroom door, "Imu, do you mind if you go to the girl's dormitory to find Utau-san. She's coming with us."

Eventually I got her to come out after I sent Ikuto out.

I blush; she is so cute when she's not cross dressing. She is wearing a dark green singlet-top with a short sexy white denim jacket over it. The pants she's wearing make her look so hot, there black tight jeans… "What shoes" _shit, I wasn't meaning to say that out loud!_ Her feet are bare

"Oh," she ran over to the other side of her bed then she grabbed something from the ground and leaped over the bed to land on this side of it to sit. She slipped on some white strappy girly sandals. She stood up, "I'll go get Utau." She gave me such a cute smile. I blush after she walks out the room.

"Ooooo. I see someone falling for a cross dresser~" Beni sings

"Dick!"

_Finding Our Music_

**~Amu's POV~**

_Crap, why do I have to wait for Utau. _After Iri finally got Ami off my hands for the day and we had got ready Utau rang. Shaoran told her our plans for the day for going down town. She said that she can't leave Tsukiyomi around with any girls without her being there or at least ten other boys around him, therefore she invited herself on the phone; well, that is what Shaoran told me earlier.

I look around the corridor, lost. I know the boy's dormitory off by heart however the girl's dorm is set out completely different. I take the next turn and find two doors on either side of the corridor. _Fuck, where is her room? None of these are hers._

I walk up to the closest dorm room door and knock. A girl with red hair (A/N: not Saaya) answers my knocks. The girl gives me an annoyed, slit eyed look. _She must recognise me as 'Imu the slut' who snuck into the boy's dorm._ I roll my eyes. "Hey. I'm lost, where's Utau's dorm room?"

"Bitch," I hear her breathe. "Um. Utau-chan's room is number is 5234" She glares at me.

"Thanks bitch, now where's that?" _… 5234, 5234, 5234, 5324…_

She looks at me, she must realise that I heard her. "Dam you. Go upstairs and turn left, next right… third left and right again. Now please go get lost." The girl slams the door into my face.

"Owe" _bitch_ I rub my nose.

_5324, 5324, 5324, 5432; upstairs, left, right, third left, right; up left, right, third left, right. _I remind myself as I back track towards the stairs.

"Okay, room 5432, Utau's room is up, left, right, left, third right."

…

After realising that I mega messed up, I asked some more dorm girls where Tsukiyomi Utau's room was. I came up to room 5234 and knock hoping it's the right room. Utau opened the door.

"Amu…? OH! Imu!" She jumped onto me with a huge hug. I swear that she sounded more happy when she called me Amu then when she called me Imu…_wait, how'd she know I was once called Amu?_ "Imu-chan is finally dressing as a girl!"

"Uta…u"

She drags me into her dorm room, her friends staring at me.

"Utau? Could that be the slut Imu?" a small girl says.

"…Utau…"

"What?"

"You're suffocating m- me…"

She jumps back, "Gomen, gomen!"

"Utau! Who is that?" The girl from before came walking up to us.

"This is Hinamori Imu-chan." Utau answers the small girl

"Like… Imu the slut, I've never seen her. I thought she would look more like a guy." The small girl states as if I wasn't even here.

"Hey~! Girly~; I am here…"" I state, not wanting to be ignored.

"Oh… sorry."

"This is Huniko Aka, she just moved into the dorm last week; Aka-chan is a freshmen but she skipped a year so that's why she's so small." Utau says. "Aka-chan is coming with us."

"What? … Fine." I turn to face the little girl and start walking towards her, "Ya, I'ma Imu and… oh, and I didn't sneak into the boy's dorms. I was enrolled as a girl but I dressed as a boy the first day I came and none of the girls would let me stay in their dorms so the principle made me stay in a boy's dorm. I am not a friggin' slut, just a tomboy."

The little, navy haired girl just stared in surprise. "Wha-"

"OK Imu, I'm ready." Utau yells from the other end of the dorm room. _When did she get over there?_

"Kay, Aka-chan, you ready?" _I feel so weird calling a girl not much younger than myself 'Aka-chan' 'cause akachan means baby_.

"Um… yer Hinamori-sempai."

I feel awesome with a sempai on the end of my name but I would prefer sama. I accidently let out a giggle. Aka-chan stares at me before letting it go.

"Okay! Let's decipher our friggin' way out o` here."

"Imu, we know the way out…"

"Hahahahaha… I knew that." I sweat drop.

"See yam guys, snoz, we don't know when we'll be back." Utau waits for a reply.

"Why do you trust Imu enough to the point that you would protect her from your brother?" One girl says.

"Mizuki, that's 'cause Imu is not a slut or a whore…" she looks down. "And she reminds me for an old friend that literally fell off the face of the earth a little over three years ago." She does not look up as she turns around and walks out the door; Aka follows her.

As walk out the door I hear the girls inside say something.

"Who…?" Mizuki says quietly.

"Imu reminds Utau of a girl called Amu, her best friend in primary and also her brother's real girlfriend but…" another girl says overhearing Mizuki's comment.

"… But what Risa?" Risa's face shows 'oh-u-r-so-blind' expression towards Mizuki.

"Amu moved to Tokyo just before Utau's year five's year was ended. The last text she sent was to Utau and it was in the middle of a conversation and she never replied to Utau's reply, nether to anyone else's pleas to contact her by texts or phone calls… Well that's what Utau told me."

"Imu! Hurry up otherwise you'll get lost." I hear Utau's voice.

"Coming!" I race towards the voice; _fell off the earth? What's that mean?_

I find Utau and Aka at the stairs. "Utau? Who's Amu?" _I know my real name is Amu but I have no memory from before three years ago…_

"Um…" she looked puzzled, "she's an old best friend of mine that I can't seem to get in contact with her. She's also the one who turned Ikuto Onii-tan into the monster that he is today."

"Wha-?" Both me and Aka gasp.

"Let's get going, Imu, Aka." Utau races down the stairs obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Aka and I eventually follow her outside of the dorm.

_Finding Our Music_

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_**(Downtown)**_

_Imu is such a hottie when she asks and dresses as the proper female she is. Why doesn't she always act like a girl…?_

We are walking down the street where I first saw Iri. We are headed towards the closest cinema. Aka wanted to see one of the most resent kiddies movies out and we only said yes 'cause Utau had read a review about it saying that it had some good parts that older kids would like too.

"Hey guys, I'ma just going to the bathroom before the movie, I have my ticket so you guys can go in and I'll find you." Imu headed in the direction of the girls toilets.

I smirk, why is she so familiar…?

"Ikuto Onii-tan~, can you get us some popcorn and ice-creams~" Utau chants as she walks though the cinema doors with Beni, Shaoran and Aka-chan.

"Fine" I turn back towards the canteen to get the food. I get in line…

"Ikuto?"

I jump at the odd sound of my familiar name but the voice… I spin to face the direction of where the sound came from.

"Whe- where am I?" I can't find who says that… _Fuck, I'm scared… but why…? I'm a friggin' dude, what the fuck are you scared of!_

_Amu_

"Ikuto-koi?"

_AMU!_

_Why in the piece of frigging crap can I hear 'her' voice calling!_

"Du-de, whad-ya want?" I spin round and look at the teen boy. _Oh, I'm still in line…_

"Um… Two large popcorns and… Three vanilla ice-creams and three choc please." I reply. And give him the money.

"Ikuto-koi"

_Fuck I'm going insane; I can hear 'that' bitch's voice again._

"Here du-de; and wake up. If you don't you're girl over there will either dump you or not ask you out. Even a rando like me can tell that she likes you." The teen boy over the counter says. I look up as his face in shock, _what!_ I notice that the boy has a short Mohawk and snake bite piercings bellow his lip, _punk or hippie I guess… well he talks like a hippie at least…_

I grab the popcorn boxes in one hand and the ice-cream box with the other. With my hands full, I spin around wondering what on earth the guy was talking about…

My eyes widen in both shock and surprise!

_Finding Our Music_

Chi: How'd ya all like it if I stopped it here XD

…

Chi: lolz, I'm not that mean ^_^

Amu: GOOD!

Chi: HEY! How are you here, you fell off the edge of the earth!

Amu: Wahahahahaha, I'm a ghost!

Chi: SHIMATA! *runs out of the room* not typing anymore!

Amu: WHAT! Fine… I'll go…

_Finding Our Music_

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I walk over to the short-pink haired girl. "Imu… are you ok?" _Her face… her eyes have 'her' sparkle…_

"Ikuto, where am I?" her face is full of questions _but why?_

I hand the girl the ice-creams as my hand hurt from holding them the way I was; she happily accepted them.

"Imu, ar- are you o- kay…?" _I'm scared, why is she acting so much like Amu…; Imu…_

"_Who's Imu? Ikuto-koi."_

I jump back in fright. "Imu…"

_-Vibrate-_

I jump again. _My phone's on sound not on vibrate. Oh! Imu's pink phone, _the pink phone that I 'borrowed' from Imu was vibrating… "Hold on Imu."

Her face changes from questioning to a scared one as I pull out her phone hiding it from the girl in front of me. _I hope she thinks it's my phone…_

I flip it open…

_**New Text**_

_**Unread messages:**_

_13 631_

_**Missed Calls:**_

_17 964_

_**Unread Voice Messages:**_

_17 964_

_**Unsent Messages:**_

_1_

_Shit! I can't read them here_. My eyes flash up to Imu than back at the phone. I flip the pink phone closed and put it back safely into my pocket with my phone nesting beside it.

"Let's get going, Imu. The movie will start soon." I give her a warm smile trying to cheer her up as well as trying to reassure myself that its Imu standing in front of me not 'that' bitch.

"Why are you calling me 'Imu', Ikuto?" Her eyes full of fright.

"I- Imu! Let's get to the others." I turn my back to her, hoping that she'll follow; she did.

Her eyes are full of shock, surprise and fright. She walks up beside me. _Her every mussels flex's the same, the way she walks, that sparkle in her eyes. Crap!_ I hold onto myself _fuck_; I'm on the edge of hitting 'that' bitch. _Why is she acting so weird, she's meant to be a tomboy not… innocent little Am- not like that fuck-tard!_

I hand the tickets to the man collecting the tickets. Imu had put hers in the ice-cream tray and I took them. _Fuck, if Imu doesn't stop acting so weird I'll hit her 'cause I can't hold myself much longer._

"Come on Imu! The movies probably started." I drag her through theatre 3's doors. I get half way down the hallway before she stops; I follow soon after. "What's wro-?"

"Ikuto-koi! Where am I!" Her eyes have tears threatening them…

_Finding Our Music_

**Tell me what you think, reviews will probably make me get back into this story, hopefully, and will make me start writing it again :P**

**And give **_**Motor979**_** a huge thankx for the review which reminded me that I needed to update this story and that there were people who actually red it **

**And thankyou to everyone else who has reviewed, favertised and alerted, thank you! :D**

**Till next time, and hopefull that's soon**

**xXChiXx**


	7. Amu's Sonata

Hey guys, here's another update for you all :) Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favertised and even alerted, I love you all ^ ^

This is the last prewritten chapter (I thought I also had chapter 8 but apparently not) so the next chapter will be written slightly differently, do you guys want it in past or present tense?

_**.:Chapter 7:.**_

**~Amu's Sonata~**

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

_**(About to enter theatre)**_

"I-",_ I can't speak…_

"Ikuto-koi!" She out takes the popcorn boxes out of my hands and puts them on the floor. _Guess she can see my shock…_ she puts the ice-cream tray next to the popcorn boxes. "Ikuto-koi!"

"I- mu…"

"WHERE AM I IKUTO-KOI!" _Her eyes are full of… something like sadness but it's not the same as when she was crying about her parents…_ "And why are you calling me Imu…?"

"Ikuto-koi. …I- Am…u" My eyes widen in shock. _Is Imu really Amu… if she is…_

"There it is. It's not that hard to say my name is it, Ikuto. At least I know that you remember me." The girl smiles but it's not Imu's smile. _She smiles the same as she did…_

"A- are you rea-ly Amu?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I haven't changed that much for you to not recognise me in only a week or two but… where am I. I was walking up the staircase in our new house then I am suddenly here…"

_Crap, it is that bitch… hold on… calm down, you can't hit Imu._ "Bitch…"

"Sorry, Ikuto-koi. I missed that, where am I and why am I here?"

_Wait! She said we haven't seen each other in only three weeks at most but it's been almost three years. Imu's first memory was tripping up stairs… Amu's last memory was walking up stairs… _"We are going to watch a movie with Aka-chan, Utau, Beni and Shaoran. There already in there and we were getting the food." I say only just managing to not crack…

"… Aka… chan? Beni, Shaoran?"

"Eh… well-"

"And why do you look so much older?"

"What?"

"Ikuto-ko-?" The girl's eyes widen then blink.

"Amu?" Why am I worried about this bitch?

She suddenly goes limp then falls backwards… _Fuck!_

_Finding Our Music_

**~Utau's Pov~**

_**(In theatre)**_

"Hey, I'm gone to fine Imu and Ikuto Onii-tan; I don't want Ikuto to try anything" I say as I get up. The lights have dimmed but are not off yet and the ads look to be ending soon 'cause the movie content ratings have just come on.

"Aww, don't leave me with all these _older_ boys, they could do _something_ to _me_"

Both the boys eyes widen and find their way to look at the little child who just said that, "Aka-chan… sure, we'll do something to _you_ if you want it, what about something like- _this_!" The two boys start giving the little girl the _tickle buster_ (A/N: Tickle buster is what my Dad used to call a tickle fight when he would pin me to the floor and tickle me as a punishment for… always it was for something stupid I did when I was little, lolz.)

"Haha, that's your punishment Aka-chan" I manage to say while laughing. "I'll be back to save you after I check on Ikuto Onii-tan." I walk towards the direction on the exit.

Once I get to the exit I push the door open quietly and enter the hallway. I start walking but just before I reach the turn in the hallway, I hear someone's voice

"Ikuto-ko-?" _Its Amu's voice!_

I jump; I hide and pock my head around the dark corner just in time to see Imu. _But I heard Amu…_ Her eyes suddenly widen in shock before she could finish what she was trying to say. _IKUTO WHAT DID YOU DO!_ The girl suddenly goes limp. The world rushes past me as I race to catch the girl but Ikuto catches her first before I could get anywhere near them. I just stare at how he caught Imu…

"Ikuto Onii-tan, Imu!" I race towards them once again.

Ikuto is holding a limp Imu in his arms, with one arm holding her knees and the other supporting her neck and back. Ikuto spins around to face me.

"I thought I heard Amu's voice." I say with an innocent face but I stop when Imu's body jumps and her eyes fly open.

_Finding Our Music_

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

I look up after catching Amu because I thought I heard something…

I hear it again but this time I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Ikuto Onii-tan, Imu!" _Shit! Its Utau's voice!_

Utau's face looks _innocent _so I think she might have heard something. She's now walking up to us, only two or three meters away. "I thought I heard Amu's voi-" I feel Amu move in my arms. I look down at her.

The girl's limp body come to life as 'Imu' eyes open. _Crap!_

"KYAAAAAA!" The girl jumps out from my grasp and falls. I hear Utau's gasp.

"Ouch!" I yelp as the girls not so limp body lands on my toe. "Fuck-" My eyes close; not wanting to see something that Imu wouldn't like… well, something that A- that 'bitch' wouldn't like.

-CRASH-

I feel the ground hit my hands and knees. _Crap._ I can also feel something soft between my knees and wrists. I slowly open my eyes and blink into focus unwillingly 'cause I don't want it to be Amu.

"Am- Imu?" I can't escape from her clasping gaze, _shit she's so hot._ I can feel a warm blanket crawl across my face but I can't see anything.

"Ikuto Onii-tan! Imu!" _Utau, _"Are you two ok!" I can feel vibrations through the floor, Utau's getting closer; _please help me Utau Imouto-chan!_

I can't escape from the grasp of her piercing eyes and my face is heating up by the 'blanket' very quickly, "Imu?" _You're Amu, not Imu; but Amu acted like she didn't know anything or remembered anything that happened while she was 'Imu'… Her eyes are telling me that she's 'Imu' again though…_

The girl beneath me releases my eyes, "KYAAA! Get off me Tsukiyomi!"

I gasp, I can also hear another gasp coming from behind me; _I'm sure now that Utau heard me calling Imu: Amu._ Warm soft, small hands clutch my shoulders and forcibly pull my torso half, away from the girl below me. _Utau._

I feel something smooth move between my legs again. Imu pulls her legs up and jumps out from beneath me.

"What are you doing Tsukiyomi and where in the friggin' hell am I; one second, I was on the lu, the next, in front of you."

"EH!" I can hear Utau's voice along with mine.

_So Imu can't remember anything about Amu…_

"No, sorry, I remember going into darkness again and white figures again!"

_No sorry, she can partly see though Amu's eyes but only enough to see black and white and really basic shadows move about…_

"And… why are you here, Utau. Has the movie sta- DID I MISS THE MOVIE!"

"Now, now Imu. No the mov- it's like starting right now!" Utau jumps and releases my shoulders when she realises this and I jump up out of her reach. _I can defiantly never get onto this bitch, I cannot fuck her just yet… but._ "Imu, let's go; quick. Ikuto Onii-tan, get the snacks!"

Imu and Utau race to the turn in the hallway. I can hear there footsteps fading but I can still feel their foot step vibrations through the floor quite clearly. _–I will get my revenge on 'that' bitch one day…_

"… HEY! I NEED HELP WITH THE FOOD!" I sigh. "Fine… I guess I'll just have to carry it all on my own."

_Finding Our Music_

**~Utau's Pov~**

_**(After Movie)**_

Aka was busting after the movie and ended up dragging Shaoran and Ikuto to wait for her to go to the toilet. Imu and I are in the foyer, Ikuto and Shaoran ended up going to the toilet too.

I look up, away from my thoughts about before. "What's wrong, Imu?" _Has it got something about before in the hallway with Ikuto…?_

"Um… Utau?"

"Yes?"

"When I went to the toilet-" I sweat drop. "Um… one second I was in the bathroom and the next I was in Tsukiyomi's arms…"

"WHAT! Like you don't remember talking with him and buying the snacks?" _What? How could she forget something that just happened an hour ago?_

"No." Imu says plainly. "I just remember appearing in font of Tsukiyomi and then falling over. Why did Tsukiyomi feel that he was allowed to catch me the way he did?"

"Wall… I only saw a little bit… You were acting like Am-" _Amu? Imu? Could…_

"Yes…?"

"Am- Am-u… Im- Im-u, you were acting like Ikuto Onii-tan's first girlfriend. Hinamori Amu."

"Hinamori Amu?"

"She was with him before he changed." I say. Imu's face looks surprised about the word that I used: _changed_. "Ikuto Onii-tan wasn't always a man whore. He changed when Amu _disappeared_ when she moved to Tokyo." _Imu lives in Tokyo!_

"_Disappeared?_" _Why does Imu seam so clueless._

"Well… She stopped replying to everyone's texts or calls and she never came down at the times the promised to come visit. Ikuto Onii-tan thought she was trying to break up with him and…" I can feel a warm wet thing sliding down my cheek. _I'm crying…?_

"We can stop and talk about it later…?"

"No, I'm fine. Ikuto Onii-tan started treating every female he met differently, even me and Mum." I stop to wipe my eyes with my sleeve. "And his friends but- … I didn't think he'd go as far as he has…"

I feel something wrap around me. "A- Imu?"

"Utau. Its ok, something might have happened, losing a phone isn't that hard and there might have been something on when she was meant to come down back you guys. I hope you get to see this Amu again…"

_Finding Our Music_

**~Imu's Pov~**

_Amu?_

_Amu? Amu will never come back. I'm in the middle of destroying that girl! I'm the boss…_

_Finding Our Music_

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

_**(Dorm room – Late afternoon)**_

"~Imu-chan~"

"Hai-Hai?" Imu replies blankly.

"~Imu-chan~" Shaoran sings again.

"WHAT!" Imu cracks.

I close my ears to drain out Sha's and Imu's complaints. _Imu's been on the edge ever since the fainted, but she was acting so much like that bitch… Could Imu be Am-?_

_Hinamori Amu - last seen: Tokyo, Age: 11_

_Hinamori Imu - first seen: Tokyo, Age: 11_

"_Imu's Amu!_" I breathe.

"Sorry Ikuto-san, what was that?"

"Nothing Beni, want to help me pack?"

"Sure, I'm almost finished anyway. My mother should be here soon to pick me up too."

"Kay." I start walking over to him and my stuff.

_**A**__mu_

_**I**__mu_

_Finding Our Music_

_**(Outside of boy's dorms – just before dinner)**_

I keep waving as the metallic blue car drives away.

"C-YA BENI-KUN!" Aka yells for the last time hopefully.

Imu's still waving and she's still in her girly clothes. _Oh god, why the fuck is she so hot with the wind blowing against her._

"Ikuto, Imu! If we don't get to the food hall soon we won't get dinner!" I can barely hear Sha's voice because it is being carried away in the opposite direction by the wind.

"WHAT!"

"FOOD! HURRY!" he replies, now heading in the direction of the food court.

_Finding Our Music_

**~Amu's Pov~**

_**(Food court – 8pm)**_

"Ahhh. I'm stuffed."

"Haha Imu, I could eat a ton more and still be hungry!"

"Blah-blah, Sha~Kun"

"Hey! Don't talk to me like I'm a snot nosed kid!" Sha jumps out of his seat and races round the table to my side.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I jump off mine and circle the table trying to keep Shaoran on the opposite side of it.

I'm

"Hey! We should get going soon. We told Iri-san that we'd be back at six, it's now 8:10."

"Why would I believe a pervert like you Tsukiyomi!" I yell, not even looking at him as I try to keep my attention on Shaoran. _Crap! Where the fuck did he go! _I move my eyes to every spot around the table. I keep my defence up.

-BLACK-

"KYAAAAAA!"

-WHITE-

"Ha-ha, got ya Imu-chan!" Shaoran removes his warm hands from my eyes.

"Shaoran-kun, that wasn't funny!" I put on a puppy-pouting face ant then turn to face him.

"Haha, and Imu-chan; it is 8:10!" Shaoran says into my ear.

"Wha-a!" _It's already eight! Ami, IRI!_ "So the crazy pervert was wright." I don't even turn to Tsukiyomi but I cross my arms and close my eyes in dislike.

"Why do you keep calling Ikuto a pervert?" Shaoran asks.

"JUST 'CAUSE- … HE IS" I had to think of a reason there…

"Let's get going, if we don't get out of here soon we'd have to do the dishes because we're the last to go." The crazy perv says.

"Fine!" I reply with a cruel tone in my voice. I open my eyes and let my arks fall. "Hurry up then."

I finish taking my first steps out if the hall before I hear something that isn't Tsukiyomi or Shaoran.

"ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN!" _there it is again…_

"Ami?" I hear Tsukiyomi's and Shaoran's footsteps getting closer.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan!"

_It's Ami but why is she calling me Onii-chan not Onee-chan… _"Ami? I'm here…!"

The footsteps behind me stop and I can hear something getting louder and closer.

"Is it a train." Tsukiyomi says blankly.

"HAIYAKU IRI-KUN! IKU IKU IKU !"

A boy with a pink fringe and beanie on his head comes racing around the corner in a wheelchair with a small child with pink-orange hair on his lap. _From here it looks like they could even be siblings._

"STOP IRIKA! NO! CRASHING! CRASHING!"

-CRASH BANG Kadooddle!-

-Black-

"Imu! Ami! Iri" I can hear voices… Shaoran's, both of Iri's bodyguards and… Tsukiyomi's…

I BLINK TO GET MY EYES INTO FOCUS. _Crap._ All I see are two honey eyes staring up at me. _Iri Shit, he's so small when he's not in his wheelchair! _I can feel the ground on my knees and hands. It hurt. _Oh crap even more. I'm on Iri like Tsukiyomi was on me earlier, crap again!_ I jump back but I suddenly feel warm hands fall on my shoulders before I fall back onto the paralysed Iri's legs. _Sha?_

"Imu, are you ok?" he has _that_ face on, the one that he knows that I think he looks cute with.

"Y-yer…"

"IRIKA! IRIKA!" My eyes flash to where the voice is coming from, it's Ami. Her knees and elbows are grazed but she picks herself up and struggles to climb over the wheelchair to get in our direction.

_She's not crying, usually she would cry like a baby if she just trips!_

"IRIKA! IRIKA! ONII-CHAN!" _Onii-chan, so she was referring to Iri; but why?_ "Are you ok!"

Shaoran pulls me up and away from Iri's legs, in which I'm still threatening.

"Ami! Are you ok!" I find my balance but almost as soon as I do I lose it again; my knees feel like they have a layer of wet, cold liquid on them.

Sha's arms catch me just before I hit the painful ground.

"Onee-chan, I'm fine but… Irika-" Ami struggles to get next to Iri, she eventually she gets there; she helps Iri into a sitting position.

Piecing voices enter my thoughts. "IRIKA-SAMA! IRIKA-SAMA!"

Vibrations run through the ground as Iri's two bodyguards come thrashing through the hallway towards the crash scene. _What about me and Ami, we're hurt too. Why the fuck is Iri being a priority here._

Iri's little face stares up at mine; his huge honey eyes look so girly…

My eyes widen; pain enters my back for some reason. "_Owe!_" _Crap, I don't remember friggin' landing on my back! Iri was the one who di-_ All the feelings of jealousy disappear. "Ou"

"Imu! What's wrong!" Shaoran's hands spin me around to face him.

"M-m Bac-"

Strong arms find their way to my legs and my upper back to wrap around me from behind. The ground beneath my feet feels to be falling; wait, no I'm flying!

"Im- Ik-" Sha's voice fades away as I close my eyes and ears to my surroundings. The world around me spins…

...It stops…

I open my eyes and ears to see deep dark eye full of mystery looking into mine. The face that they belong to changes from _hoping_ to _disappointment_ for some reason. I don't squeal or scream but I don't seem to recognise the face either. I feel like I am meant for these arms, or is it that I have been in them before when I was in darkness.

"Irika! How's your head!" A deep voice in the background says.

"Ikuto! What was that for?" Shaoran's voice enters my thoughts

The deep black eyes remove themselves from mine. "The girls said that her back hurt so I'm going to carry her back to the dorm." I see the face's mouth move but I can only hear Ikuto's voice… I don't move…

"Wha-"

"I think that the kid over there-" the guy holding me nods his head over in the direction that Iri's in; well I think it is at least. "-doesn't like me so I thought that I'd be more useful over here with Imu."

"But…"

The roof moves. The guy that is holding my starts to walk away, and with me still in his arms!

_Finding Our Music_

**Tell me what you guys think, it can just be an 'its crap but I'm reading it' or just saying 'update' for all I care. Knowing that you guys read it makes me want to write and update asap for you :D**

**Till next chapter,**

**~xXChiXx~**


End file.
